Shiroi, Orenji, Aoi
by AsamakiHao
Summary: [Hiatus sementara]Sudah 4 tahun sejak pembantaian Clan Uchiha. Selama 4 tahun itu, Yona, Naruto, dan Sasuke hidup di bawah atap yang sama sebagai sebuah keluarga. Sekarang mereka hidup hanya untuk mewujudkan ambisi dan impian masing-masing. WARNING: Semi-Xover, Another Universe, OOC, OC, GaJe
1. Chapter 1

Salam kenal semuanya, saya author baru disini, jadi bila menurut kalian ada yang kurang dalam cerita saya mohon kritik dan sarannya. Cerita ini saya buat setelah menonton anime Naruto, One Piece, dan Shaman King.

Selamat membaca.

 ** _Shiroi, Orenji, Aoi_**

 ** _Naruto Masashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _Warning : Semi-Xover, Another Universe, Alternate-Cannon, OOC, OC, etc_**

 ** _Rate : M_**

 ** _Summary : Asakura Han, itulah yang dia ketahui, seorang pengembara yang pergi berpetualang untuk mencari ingatannya yang hilang, bagaimanakah perjalanannya?_**

Chap 1 : Hitam dan Putih (Prolog)

Ditengah-tengah hujan yang lebat ini, ada sesosok pemuda berambut merah darah panjang yang diikat ekor kuda dengan pakaian serba putih, tetapi dari penampilannya itu yang paling mencolok adalah lambang sebuah bintang berbentuk seperti pohon berwarna hitam pada punggung bajunya. Dia juga membawa tiga buah katana yang masing-masing sarungnya berwarna hitam, putih, dan merah. Dialah Asakura Han

 **Han POV**

Saat seseorang terjun dalam sebuah peperangan, maka nyawanya dapat hilang kapan pun tanpa persetujuan dari sang pemilik. Korban yang berjatuhan, mungkin hal itu yang membuat banyak orang membenci peperangan. Namun, di antara orang-orang itu, ada juga orang yang sangat mencintai perang. Bagi orang-orang ini, pertumpahan darah adalah hal yang sangat menyenangkan. Semakin banyak orang yang dia bunuh atau terbunuh, perasaannya akan semakin gembira. Gila. Itulah mungkin yang menjadi gambaran yang paling tepat untuk seseorang seperti itu. Dan disinilah aku sekarang, ditengah tengah peperangan yang merenggut banyak nyawa ini, bahkan aku tidak tahu kenapa orang-orang atau lebih tepatnya bisa dibilang ninja-ninja ini berperang, inilah kenapa aku benar-benar benci pada peperangan. Kehilang orang-orang yang berharga, apa bagusnya dari itu?

 **Han POV End**

"Huh, harus kemana sekarang aku? Persediaan makanan akan habis, dan sekarang aku kelaparan, apa Dewi Fortuna menjauh dariku ya?" Ya, sekarang sang Asakura Han sedang kelaparan di tengah tengah hujan deras ini, hampir salami perjalanan tidak ada sebuah toko makanan yang buka.

 **"** **Daripada kau mengeluh seperti itu lebih baik kau mencari sebuah toko makanan di sekitar sini, Shiro"** Tiba-tiba sebuah suara yang sangat berat muncul didalam kepala Han.

"Di sekitar sini katamu Kuro? Apa kau tidak lihat apa yang ada di sekitar kita huh? Lihat, yang ada hanyalah padang lumpur dan bebatuan saja! Tolong lah Kuro, jangan buat emosiku memuncak sekarang aku makin lapar, lebih baik kau memberiku saran" Balas Han pada sesuatu yang dia panggil Kuro.

" **Huh, bagaimana jika kau makan saja makanan yang diberikan oleh nenek-nenek yang kau selamatkan tadi?** ""Yang benar saja, itu stok makanan terakhirku tahu, bagaimana jika aku kelaparan nanti?"" **Bukankah kau sekarang sedang kelaparan HUH, LEBIH BAIK KAU MENGKHAWATIRKAN YANG SEKARANG DARI PADA YANG NANTI, PASTI ADA SOLUSINYA.** ""Baiklah-baiklah, jadi jangan berteriak seperti itu"" **Huuuuh, kenapa aku harus memperdebatkan masalah ini dengan mu?** ""Iya, iya maafkan aku, kau tahu bukan kalo orang yang kelaparan itu cepat emosi"" **Baiklah,…maafkan aku juga tadi aku berteriak seperti itu padahal cuma masalah sepele.** ""Tentu saja, kita itu teman bukan""…..HAHAHA/ **HAHAHA** " Dan berakhirlah perdebatan tentang makanan diantara 2 makhluk yang berbeda itu. Tapi tiba-tiba

.

.

"Woe, Kuro apa kau merasakan sesuatu disana?" **"Iya, aku merasakan ada banyak sekali orang yang ada di sana."** "Benar, lebih baik aku memperiksanya saja."

.

.

"Organisasimu merupakan pengganggu bagiku. Yahiko, kau pemimpinnya dan kau harus mati, jika kau menolak, wanita ini akan mati." Ucap seorang pria yang memiliki rambut pirang pucat, dan memiliki bekas luka goresan di pipi kanannya, dia adalah Hanzo sang Salamander

JLEB

Hanzo melempar sebuah kunai ke depan seseorang yang memiliki rambut merah panjang, saking panjangnya sampai poninya menutup mata sebelah kanannya.

"Kau yang berambut merah, gunakan itu untuk membunuh Yahiko kemudian aku akan membebaskanmu dan wanita ini."

Sementara itu ditempat Han

"Kalau tidak salah mereka kan…?." Gumam Han yang dari tadi sudah memperhatikan 4 orang yang berada di hadapannya dari tempat dia bersembunyi.

 **"** **Apa kau akan menyelamatkannya, Shiro?"** Tanya sesuatu yang dipanggil Kuro oleh Han

"Kau menanyakan sesuatu yang tidak perlu di jawab, Kuro! Ayo kita hajar orang tua itu"

Kembali lagi ke tempat Hanzo

"Jangan Nagato, tidak usah pedulikan aku, kalian berdua pergilah" Ucap seorang wanita berambut biru dengan hiasan sebuah origami berbentuk bunga di rambutnya.

"Nagato….. cepat bun-""TIDAK AKAN!, aku sudah berjanji bukan, aku akan melindungi kalian, aku tidak akan membunuhmu Yahiko!" Potong orang yang di panggil Nagato.

"Kau tidak mau membunuh Yahiko, kalau begitu kubunuh wanita ini." Ucap Hanzo sambil mengayunkan kunainya pada wanita berambut biru itu

"KONAN/KONAN" teriak Nagato dan Yahiko bersamaan

BUAGH

Sebelum kunai yang diarahkan kepada wanita yang dipanggil Konan tersebut mengenainya, tiba-tiba sebuah pukulan yang amat keras mengenai pipi sang Salamander tersebut sehingga pegangannya pada Konan terlepas. Dan Konan di tangkap oleh sang pemukul tersebut ala bridal style

"Brengsek, siapa kau?" Tanya Hanzo pada sosok misterius yang memberinya sebuah bogem mentah padanya.

"Apa tadi kepalan tanganku mengenaimu? Hahahaha maaf, tadi aku sedang ingin menangkap seekor kodok tapi malah mengenaimu." Ucap sosok misterius itu.

"Apa kau tidak apa?" Tanya sosok misterius yang sebenarnya adalah Han itu pada orang yang di panggil Konan tersebut

"Iya, terima kasih." Balas Konan pada Han disertai semburat tipis yang muncul pada pipinya. Han pun menurunkan Konan di dekat Yahiko dan Nagato

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Yahiko pada Han

"Akan kuberitahu nanti, karena kita sekarang berada dalam masalah." Benar apa yang dikatakan Han, karena di depan mereka sudah banyak ninja yang berkumpul untuk menyerang mereka berempat.

"Bunuh mereka!" Perintah Hanzo kepada semua ninja yang ada di belakangnya

SWING

Ratusan kunai pun mengarah kepada mereka berempat

" _Ayo kita lakukan, Kuro!_ "' ** _Baiklah._** "

Setelah itu Han langsung menarik salah satu katana yang sarungnya berwarna merah itu. Dan menangkis semua kunai yang mengarah pada mereka berempat."Kuro!"" **Aku tahu** "

Setelah mengatakan itu, katana yang di pegang oleh Han terlihat seperti diselimuti sebuah aura-aura berwarna hitam dan terbentuk sebuah perisai berwarna merah pada sekitar aura hitam pada gagangnya.

"Dia menangkis semuanya, bagaimana bisa?" Tanya salah satu pelempar kunai tersebut entah kepada siapa.

Setelah itu, mungkin karena firasat yang buruk, Hanzo segera menjauh dari mereka dan memperintahkan semua anak buahnya untuk menyerang mereka berempat. "Cepet bunuh mereka semua!"

"Apa kalian masih bisa bertarung? Jika tidak segera mundur! Aku akan membereskan mereka" Tanya sekaligus perintah Han kepada ketiga orang yang berada di belakangnya.

"Tentu saja kami masih bisa, jangan remehkan kami. Ayo Nagato, Konan!" balas Yahiko yang tidak terima di remehkan oleh orang yang ada di depannya.

Dan mereka berempat pun berlari kearah orang yang dijuluki Salamander itu sambil mempersiapkan jutsu mereka masing-masing.

" **Katon:Goukakyuu no Jutsu** "

" **Fuuton:Reppuusho** "

" **Paper Shuriken** "

" **Itoryuu:Shinkuu Buttagiri** "

Sebuah gelombang serangan yang besarpun mengarah pada gerombolan ninja yang ada di hadapan mereka, sehingga setengah dari mereka mati dengan bagian tubuh yang terpisah dan tidak bisa dikenali lagi lagi karena terbakar oleh api.

"Aku akan melawan orang tua itu, tolong lindungi punggungku!""Apa kau memerintah kami?""Tidak, aku hanya meminta tolong, itu saja""Hn, baiklah." Balas Yahiko yang merasa tidak keberatan dengan permintaan Han

Setelah itu Han langsung berlari menuju arah Hanzo dengan kecepatan yang cepat. Tidak tinggal diam Hanzo pun melompat sambil melemparkan beberapa kunai peledak kearah Han. Tidak ingin terkena oleh serang itu Han pun segera menyiapkan tekhniknya.

" **Busoshoku** " Setelah mengatakan itu tiba-tiba saja tangan kanan beserta katananya menghitam seperti dilapisi oleh besi yang mengkilap, lalu dilanjutkan oleh, " **Ittoryuu:Sanjuuroku Pound Hou** " sebuah gelombang serangan dari tebasan itu pun menghantam semua kunai peledak itu di udara dan tangan beserta katana Han pun kembali menjadi seperti semula. Tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Han langsung mengarahkan serangan jarak jauh kearah Hanzo yang masih berada di udara. " **Ittoryuu:Shinkuu Buttagiri** " serangan yang berbentuk seperti bulan sabit itu pun mengarah pada Hanzo. "Cih, tidak ada pilihan, **Kuchiyose no Jutsu** "

POF

Setelah asap yang menyelimuti Hanzo menghilang, terlihat hewan seperti kadal dengan ukuran yang tidak normal muncul melindungi Hanzo di udara.

DUAAAR

Serangan Han pun dihadang oleh kadal itu. Karena adanya gravitasi, kadal itu dan Hanzo pun ditarik kembali ke bumi.

DUUUM

Karena berat dari kadal itu dan tanah bertubrukan, muncul asap dari benturan itu. Tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan Hanzo dan kadal itu melakukan serangan kombinasi. Kadal itu mengeluarkan semburan api dari mulutnya lalu Hanzo, " **Katon:Endan** " dan api itupun membesar karena adanya bergabung dengan api yang disemburkan kadal itu tersebut.

DUAAAR

Setelah asap yang mengelilingi Hanzo dan asap dari jutsu kombinasi itu menghilang, Hanzo hanya melihat tanah yang hangus terbakar saja di depannya. "Heh, itulah akibatnya jika kau melawan Hanzo sang Salamander." Tiba-tiba saja muncul sesosok orang berambut merah di belakang Hanzo."Menyerang siapa kau orang tua?""Apa? sejak kapan?" belum pulih dari keterkejutannya Hanzo menerima langsung serangan dari sesosok orang yang merupakan Han tersebut." **Katon:Shishi Sonson** " tebasan horizontal disertai api itupun langsung menggores perut sang Salamander itu. Setelah melancarkan serangan tersebut Han langsung melompat menjauh dari punggung sang kadal tersebut.

"Sialan api putih ini sangat panas sekali dan ini mulai membakar kulitku, siapa sebenarnya kau?...! Tunggu api putih? rambut semerah darah? Baju putih itu? Dan tiga buah katana?...khukhukhu….HAHAHAHAHA tak kusangka aku bertemu dengan seorang legenda, orang yang menyerang Istana ShadaShada 1 tahun lalu seorang diri dan membantai hampir semua pasukan yang ada di sana sendirian, sang Iblis, SHIROYASHA! Sepertinya aku salah memilih musuh, aku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi Shiroyasha-Dono" Dan Hanzopun menghilang dengan Shunsin no Jutsunya.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

"Apa kalian sudah selesai ?" Tanya Han pada tiga orang yang baru saja muncul di sebelahnya.

"Heh, jika belum selesai kami tidak mungkin berdiri disini sekarang, tapi ada beberapa orang yang kabur" Balas seorang pria berambut merah atau bisa disebut Nagato mewakili teman-temannya."Bagaimana denganmu?" yang bertanya ini adalah satu-satunya perempuan yang berada di sana, Konan."Seperti yang kau lihat, hanya luka bakar saja." "Bagaimana dengan Hanzo?" dan sekarang yang bertanya adalah Yahiko. "Dia kabur." balas Han tanpa basa-basi.

"Huh, kenapa kau membiarkannya kabur?" Tanya Yahiko. Han yang awalnya tidak peduli dengan pertanyaan orang di hadapannya ini akhirnya merespon dengan pertanyaan balik,"Sekarang aku bertanya padamu, yang kau pedulikan orang tua itu atau temanmu?"

"Tentu saja tem-" belum sempat menyelesaikan jawabannya. tiba-tiba saja…

BRUK

.

.

.

To Be Continued…

Itulah hasil cerita yang dibuat oleh imajinasi gila saya, jadi jika ada yang kurang memuaskan, tolong kritik dan sarannya.


	2. Chapter 2

Hai lagi para reader sekalian. Pertama-tama, saya ucapkan terima kasih pada reader yang sudah membaca fict gaje milik saya ini. Jika ada yang bertanya-tanya dimana saya mengambil julukan 'Shiroyasha', pasti sudah ada yang bisa menebak jika saya mengambilnya dari julukan Gin-chan, kenapa saya mengambilnya dari sana? karena menurut saya, julukan itu sangat keren. Kalau teknik pedangnya, sudah pasti saya mengambilnya dari teknik Zoro-san dan sedikit mengarangnya.

Di chapter 2 ini, masih membahas prolog dari sudut pandang salah satu karakter utama di cerita ini. Dan saya sarankan untuk mendengar lagu milik 'SPYAIR-Sakura Mitsutsuki' sambil membaca chapter ini. Sekarang saya ucapkan "Selamat Membaca."

 _ **Shroi, Orenji, Aoi**_

 _ **Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Warning : Semi-Xover, Another Universe, Alternate-Cannon, etc**_

 _ **Rate : M**_

 _ **Summary : Asakura Han,itulah yang dia ketahui, seorang pengembara yang pergi berpetualang untuk mencari ingatannya yang hilang, bagaimanakah perjalanannya?**_

Chap 2 : Pertemuan Kembali dan Keberangkatan(Prolog)

"Huh, kau membuat khawatir saja!","Hahahaha…mau bagaimana lagi salahkan sendiri perutku.","Tak ku sangka kau seceroboh begitu, bagaimana mungkin kau bisa kelaparan di tengah-tengah perang seperti itu?!","Iya maaf, maaf, dan terima kasih atas makanannya." Yah, itulah salah satu kecerobohan sang Asakura Han. Pingsan di tengah-tengah perang karena kelaparan dan akhirnya dia dibawa pergi oleh 3 orang yang ada disana ke markas mereka.

"Lalu, bisa kau ceritakan siapa kau sebenarnya?" Tanya Yahiko yang mewakili seluruh orang yang ada disana.

"Baiklah, baiklah, tidak usah setegang itu, aku tidak akan menyerang kalian. Tapi sebelum itu, bukankah sebelum kalian menanyakan nama orang lain kalian harus memperkenalkan diri kalian sendiri?!" Ucap Han untuk menenangkan suasana yang mencekam disana.

"Oh maaf, perkenalkan namaku Yahiko bisa dibilang akulah pemimpin organisasi ini, dia yang berambut merah itu Nagato, Uzumaki Nagato, dan perempuan berambut biru itu Konan. Dan sekarang perkenalkan dirimu" Balas Yahiko sambil memperkenalkan teman-temannya.

"Yahiko, Konan, dan Nagato kah, apa kalian memang selalu bertiga saja? baiklah, namaku Asakura Han, itulah yang aku tahu, aku…hmmm…bisa dibilang aku adalah pengembara dari daerah utara, salam kenal." Begitulah perkenalan singkat mereka.

"Kami tidak hanya bertiga, anggota lain sedang berada di merkas yang lain, dan apa maksudmu tentang 'yang aku tahu' itu?" Tanya Nagato yang tidak tau maksud kata-kata Han.

"Bagaimana aku mengatakannya ya? Bisa dibilang aku ini amnesia, aku tidak punya ingatan tentang masa laluku, siapa orang tuaku?, darimana asalku? Dan masuh banyak hal yang tidak aku ketahui." Jelas Han pada Nagato.

"Jika kau amnesia, bagaimana kau mengetahui namamu?" Tanya Yahiko.

"Dari ini!" ucap Han sambil menunjukkan kalung bertuliskan Kanji 'Han'."Dan Asakura, kata Senseiku sih lambang di bajuku ini adalah lambang klan ku, tapi katanya sudah punah sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu." Jelas Han pada orang-orang di depannya

"Begitu, dan terima kasih sudah menolong kami,ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau menolong kami saat itu?" Tanya Nagato kepada Han."Karena aku takut.""Takut?"Tanya Nagato yang tidak mengerti dengan jawaban yang diberikan Han."Benar, dimasa lalu, aku tidak tahu sudah berapa hal yang aku gagal lindungi, aku tidak punya apa-apa lagi, karena itu setidaknya aku harus bisa melindungi orang yang ada di hadapanku, hanya itu saja." Jelas Han pada Nagato, yang sepertinya sudah mengerti dengan jawaban yang diberikan oleh Han.

'Pemikiran yang sungguh dewasa untuk orang seumurannya, aku tidak bisa mengira seperti apa masa lalunya.' Pikir Yahiko yang takjub akan pemikiran orang yang ada di hadapannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat malam hari

"Woe Han, bagaimana jika kau menginap saja disini mala mini, terlalu berbahaya bukan melanjutkan perjalananmu di malam hari?" Saran Yahiko kepada Han.

"Hmm…benar juga sih, tapi tidak apa-apa nih aku menginap, padahal kau sudah memberi makanan untukku tadi?""Tentu saja tidak, anggap saja sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena sudah menolong kami." Balas Yahiko yang sepertinya tidak keberatan.

"Tunggu dulu!" tiba-tiba sebuah suara yang feminim menginterupsi mereka berdua.

"Konan." Ucap mereka berdua bersamaan kepada sosok perempuan yang ternyata adalah Konan

"Han, kenapa kau begitu mempercayai kami? Apa kau tidak takut jika nanti kami berbuat jahat kepadamu? Apa kau ti-.""Aku percaya kalian itu orang yang baik.""Kenapa kau menyimpulkannya dengan mudah begitu saja.""Karena saat melawan orang tua itu hmm…siapa yah namanya? Han…nggg… ah aku lupa, yang pasti saat melawan manusia kadal itu kalian bisa melihat tekhnik milikku kan?""Iya, katana milikmu itu kan.""Iya, seperti apa bentuknya?""Kalau tidak salah disekitar gagangnya terlihat aura seperti kepala seekor naga berwarna hitam.""Benar, itu adalah Kuro, temanku.""Kuro?""Iya, Kuro, woe Kuro bisa tolong tunjukkan dirimu sebentar!" Tiba-tiba muncullah sesosok naga berwarna hitam dengan mata yang merah menyala di belakang Han yang membuat Yahiko, Nagato, dan Konan terkejut setengah mati."" **Huh, ada apa Shiro? Kau mengganggu waktu tidurku tahu.** ""Tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya ingin memperkenalkanmu pada mereka, bagaimana? Kalian bisa melihatnya bukan?""I-iya, te-terus, a-pa hubungannya kalau kami itu orang baik?" Tanya Konan yang masih dalam keterkejutannya melihat Kuro."Hanya orang-orang baik sajalah yang bisa melihat Kuro, jadi aku percaya kalau kalian itu orang baik." Jelas Han pada tiga orang di hadapannya.

Tengah malamnya

Saat ini Han sedang berada di sekitar mulut gua tempat markas mereka, melihat bintang-bintang yang bertebaran di langit yang merupakan hobi dari seorang Asakura Han sejak dulu sambil bernyanyi.

 _Haru no yoru hitori data_

 _Monokuro no sora tameiki ga kieteku_

 _Ashibaya na hito no name_

 _Tada mitsumete sa zutto matteitanda._

 _Bokura wa bokura wa ano kaketa tsuki no_

 _Hanbun wo sagashite._

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Merasa ada seseorang yang datang, Han mencoba melihat sekitarnya dan ternyata…"Konan! Maaf apa aku mengganggumu?""Tidak, aku hanya tidak bisa tidur dan kebetulan aku mendengar suara nyanyian, jadi aku kesini, dan apa yang kau lakukan disini, Han?" Tanya Konan sambil duduk di dekat Han yang sedang berbaring.

"Oh, bisa dibilang untuk mengenang senseiku.""Mengenang senseimu?""Iya, hari ini adalah tepat hari kematiannya.""Oh begitu, aku turut berduka.""Terima kasih, Konan.""Kalau boleh tahu seperti apa senseimu itu?""Hmmm…bagaimana ya, bagiku dia sudah seperti seorang ayah, bagaimanapun dialah yang sudah merawatku sampai seperti ini, aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana jika aku tidak bertemu dengannya?!""Maksudmu?""Apa kau pernah mendengar cerita tentang si 'Anak Iblis' dari utara?""Iya.""si'Anak Iblis' itulah aku.""A-a-apa bukankan itu hanya cerita yang dibuat-buat saja.""Tidak, cerita itu sungguhan, jika saja sekarang aku masih seperti itu, mungkin saja sekarang aku adalah pembunuh berdarah dingin yang tidak pandang bulu, entah kenapa sekarang aku sangat bersyukur karena sudah bertemu dengan sensei.""Syukurlah kalau begitu." Balas Konan dengan senyumannya yang tulus.

"Ngomong-ngomong lagu tadi?" Tanya Konan pada Han."Oh, itu, Sensei dan aku sering menyanyikannya saat melihat bulan dan bintang seperti saat ini, mau mendengarnya lagi?" Tawar Han pada Konan. Dan Konan hanya mengangguk tanda mengiyakan.

 _Haru no yoru hitori data_

 _Monokuro no sora tameiki ga kieteku_

 _Ashibaya na hito no nami_

 _Tada mitsumete sa zutto matteitanda._

 _Bokura wa bokura wa ano kaketa tsuki no_

 _Hanbun wo sagashite_

 _Kodoku wo wakeau kota ga dekita nara_

 _Mou ichido chikau yo_

 _Utsurikawaru machinami bokura sekasu you_

 _Soredemo mada oikaketeru_

 _Arekara arekara ano kaketa tsuki no_

 _Hanbun wo sagashite_

 _Itsuka wa itsuka wa sakura no hanasaku_

 _Mangetsu no moto e to_

(Note : Opening Gintama 13 "SPYAIR-Sakura Mitsutsuki")

"Bagaimana bagus kan, Ko-""Hiks…hiks…hiks""…eh kau menangis Konan, heh ada apa ini? Kenapa kau menangis?, aduh bagaimana ini?, apa aku menyinggung perasaanmu?" Han sangat panik saat melihat Konan yang tiba-tiba menangis, tentu saja Han sangat panik, karena ini pertama kalinya dia berada dalam situasi ini'Aduh bagaimana ini? Berfikir lah Asakura Han, berfikir!berfikir!' rutuk Han dalam hati karena tidak tahu apa yang harus di lakukan.

TING

Tiba-tiba muncul sebuah bohlam 30 Watt di atas kepala Han, karena mendapatkan ide apa yang harus dilakukan.

GREB

Spontan saja Han langsung memeluk Konan dan menenggelamkan kepala sang gadis itu ke dadanya yang bidang itu, sambil mengusap-usap rambut biru sang gadis

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian, tangis Konan mulai mereda.'Fiuhhh…untung Sensei pernah mengajariku cara untuk menenangkan seorang anak kecil yang sedang menangis, tapi aku tidak menduga cara ini berhasil pada seorang gadis dewasa.' Han tidak mengira hal sepele yang diajari oleh senseinya –yang dikira Han tidak berguna- akan berguna seperti ini. Setelah itu akhirnya tangisan Konan pun berhenti dan Han langsung melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kenapa kau menangis, Konan? Maaf kalau aku ada menyinggungmu." Ucap Han yang merasa telah menyinggung Konan"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya teringat dengan ibuku yang sudah meninggal.""Benarkah? Maaf kan aku kalau begitu.""Sudah kubilang tidak apa-apa bukan."

Mini Flashback

"Lho Kaa-chan, kenapa berhenti bernyanyi?, aku penasaran dengan kelanjutannya." Tanya seorang anak kecil berambut biru kepada sang ibu.

"Maaf Konan, Kaa-chan lupa dengan liriknya." Balas seorang perempuan dewasa yang merupan Ibu dari Konan kecil.

"Ehhh… tapi aku penasaran dengan kelanjutannya.""Tenang saja Konan, nanti Kaa-chan pasti mengingatnya, kalaupun Kaa-chan tidak ingat, nanti pasti ada seseorang yang akan menyanyikan lagi untukmu.""Benarkan?""Tentu saja, Konan."

End Flashback

"Sepertinya aku sudah mulai mengantuk, aku tidur dulu ya!" Ucap Konan yang sepertinya sudah mulai mengantuk. "Ya, selamat tidur, Konan!""Iya, sebaiknya kau juga segera tidur, kau akan berangkat besok pagi kan, Han…!""Baiklah, terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku.""Hmmm…" Gumam Konan di sertai dengan semburat tipis dipipinya yang hampir tidak terlihat karena gelapnya malam.

.

.

.

Pagi Harinya, Di Depan Gua Persembunyian

"Terima kasih atas persediaan makanannya Yahiko, Nagato, dan Konan." Ucap Han sambil berterima kasih karena sudah diberi persediaan makanan oleh mereka.

"Iya, sama-sama. Sekarang kau akan pergi kemana Han?"Tanya Yahiko yang penasaran kemana orang yang sudah dia anggap teman itu pergi.

"Hmmm aku juga tidak tahu, mungkin aku akan mengunjungi Shouyou-sensei." Jawab Han

"Shouyou-sensei? Apa itu nama senseimu?" Tanya Konan penasaran."Tentu saja, memang siapa lagi namanya?"

"Kalau begitu tolong berikan ini padanya." Ucap Konan sambil memberikan sebuah bunga yang terbuat dari ketas kepada Han.

"Baiklah, pasti akan kuberikan, terima kasih Konan." Konan hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum saja.

"Kuro!" " **Baiklah.** " Setelah itu Han langsung mengeluarkan salah satu katananya yang gagangnya berwarna putih dan tiba-tiba Kuro muncul, lalu dia seperti menyatu dengan katana yang dipegang Han dan disekitar katana itu terlihat aura-aura berwarna hitam dan beberapa saat kemudian aura itu membesar membentuk wujud seekor naga berwarna hitam yang besarnya menyamai seekor biju dan tentu saja membuat mereka bertiga terkejut melihat wujud itu. Setelah itu Han langsung melompat ke kepala naga itu.

"Aku berangkat semuanya, jaga diri kalian baik-baik, dan semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi ya." Ucap Han sebelum berpisah dengan orang-orang yang sudah dia anggap teman itu.

"Baiklah, dan juga jaga dirimu baik-baik." Ucap Nagito mewakili mereka bertiga.

WUSSSHHH

Dan naga itupun terbang menuju utara meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

"Huhhh, dia pergi,….. apa tidak apa-apa Konan?" Tanya Yahiko pada salah satu-satunya perempuan disana.

"Eh, apa maksudmu, Yahiko?" Tanya balik Konan yang tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan temannya itu.

"Tidak usah pura-pura bodoh, kau menyukainya bukan? Kau tidak bisa menipu mata temanmu ini lho. Apa kau kira aku tidak melahat kejadian tengah malam tadi?" Desak Yahiko pada Konan yang mencoba menyembunyikan perasaannya.

"Benar kata orang-orang ya, kau tidak akan bisa membohongi teman terdekatmu. Ngomong-ngomong, Nagato kenapa kau diam saja dari tadi?" Tanya Konan pada temannya yang dari tadi tidak berbicara sama sekali.

Saat ini wajah Nagato terlihat sangat kebingungan seperti memikirkan sesuatu,"Aku hanya kebingungan."

"Kebingungan/kebingungan." Tanya Konan dan Yahiko serentak

"Iya, tadi dia bilang 'semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi kan'? dia berkata seperti itu seolah-olah sebelumnya dia pernah bertemu dengan kita kan?" Ungkap Nagato mengutarakan kebingungannya.

"Mungkin gaya bicaranya yang seperti itu?" tebak Yahiko

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kemarin, dia juga menanyakan 'apa kalian memang selalu bertiga?', bagaimana kau menjelaskan itu? Awalnya juga aku berpikir seperti itu, tapi kata-katanya tadi membuatku memikirkan hal itu lagi dan sepertinya dulu aku pernah mendengar nama 'Shouyou' itu."

"Benar apa kata Nagato, aku juga sepertinya pernah mendengar nama itu." Jawab Konan membenarkan perkataan Nagato.

.

.

Setelah beberapa saat mereka berpikir, tiba-tiba wajah mereka bertiga terlihat sangat terkejut atau panik, yang pasti ekspresi mereka terlihat campur aduk.

Flashback

Ditengah-tengah hujan yang lebat ini terlihat 3 orang anak-anak yang berjalan entah kemana tanpa tujuan. Mereka bertiga memiliki warna rambut yang sangat berbeda yang pertama seorang laki-laki berambut jingga, yang kedua juga laki-laki tapi rambutnya berwarna merah, dan yang terakhir adalah satu-satunya gadis yang ada di sana, gadis itu memiliki rambut berwarna biru. Mereka bertiga adalah Yahiko, Nagato, dan Konan saat masih anak-anak. Saat ini mereka sedang mengalami krisis yang sama dengan karakter utama cerita ini saat diawal cerita.

"Yahiko, apa kau memiliki makanan yang tersisa?" Tanya Konan dengan nada yang sangat lesu.

"Maaf Konan, aku juga tidak ada yang tersisa, lebih baik kau jangan berbicara, itu akan membuang-buang energimu saja!" Saran Yahiko yang kondisinya juga sangat lesu.

Tapi tiba-tiba

BRUK

"NAGATO!" Teriak mereka berdua panik melihat salah satu teman mereka terjatuh.

"Hei Nagato, bertahanlah!" teriak Yahiko yang terlihat panik melihat temannya tiba-tiba terjatuh.

BRUK

Sekarang Konanlah yang terjatuh karena tidak sanggup menahan laparnya.

"KONAN!" Teriak Yahiko melihat Konan terjatuh juga

DUG DUG

Tiba-tiba saja Yahiko terlihat sangat pusing yang sepertinya tidak bisa menahan laparnya juga, 'Sial, seseorang tolong kami.' Batin Yahiko meminta bantuan kepada seseorang.

TAP TAP TAP

Tiba-tiba saja terlihat seorang anak-anak yang seumuran mereka, berlari kearah mereka bertiga.

"Hei, ada apa dengan kalian? Bertahanlah. Sensei, SHOUYOU-SENSEI, CEPAT KEMARI." Teriak anak tersebut yang merupan Han kecil kepada seseorang yang dia panggil Shouyou-sensei.

"Ada apa kau teriak-teriak seperti itu Han?" Tanya seorang pria dewasa yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Cepat kemari sensei!","Ehh, ada apa dengan mereka?", "Aku tidak tahu, saat aku menemukan mereka, mereka sudah seperti ini." Ucap Han yang tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi.

Saat itu Shoyou melihat seorang diantara mereka bertiga yang sepertinya masih sadar."Nak, ada apa ini?"

"lapar" Jawab Yahiko yang sepertinya tidak memiliki tenaga lagi.

.

.

"Terima kasih atas makannya paman." Ucap mereka bertiga kepada Shouyou.

"Sama-sama, nak." Balas Shouyou

"Ngomong-ngomong boleh kami tahu siapa kalian? Suatu saat nanti kami ingin membalas hutang budi ini pada kalian." Tanya Yahiko yang mersa berhutang budi pada Shoyou dan Han kecil.

"Kami bukan siapa-siapa, kami hanya seorang pengembara saja. Dan kalian bisa simpan ini untuk persediaan beberapa hari kedepan." Setelah itu Shouyou memberikan beberapa persediaan makanan miliknya pada mereka bertiga.

"Eh, apa tidak apa-apa sensei?" Tanya Han yang merasa keberatan atas tindakan senseinya itu.

PLUK

Tiba-tiba saja Shouyou langsung menepuk surai merah milik Han, "Han, mereka itu lebih membutuhkannya daripada kita, lagi pula kita juga sudah makan tadi, dan persediaan kita juga masih banyak, kan?"

"Hmmmm, jika sensei bilang begitu yasudahlah." Ucap Han kecil yang sepertinya masih agak keberatan. Shouyou hanya bisa tersenyum getir saja melihat tingkah satu-satu muridnya ini.

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa ya, jaga diri kalian baik-baik." Ucap Shouyou sambil meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

"Sampai bertemu lagi ya, saat itu kalian harus membalas budi kami!" Ucap Han kecil dari kejauhan.

BUAGH

"Aduh, kenapa kau memukulku sensei?" ucap Han kecil setelah dipukul oleh senseinya itu walaupun tidak terlalu keras.

Flashback End

"Sepertinya kita sudah membalas budi mereka ya?" Ucap Nagato setelah mengingat pertemuan pertama mereka dengan Han.

"Benar dan dia sudah banyak berubah ya." Yahiko memberikan pendapatnya pada teman seperjuangannya itu.

"Benar/benar." Jawab Nagato dan Konan membenarkan pendapat Yahiko.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued…

Nah, itu dia lanjutan fict gaje milik saya. Terima kasih sudah membaca. Dan tolong kritik dan sarannya.

Sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya.


	3. Chapter 3

Hai lagi para pembaca, chapter ini masih prolog yang menceritakan salah satu karakter utama. Sekedar info saja kenapa saya membuat rate-nya: M, itu hanya saat pertarungannya yang -menurut saya- sedikit sadis.

Saya tidak tahu mau mengucapkan apa lagi, jadi terima kasih sudah membaca chapter sebelumnya dan selamat membaca chapter 3.

 _ **Shroi, Orenji, Aoi**_

 _ **Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Warning : Semi-Xover, Another Universe, Alternate-Cannon, etc**_

 _ **Rate : M**_

 _ **Summary : Asakura Han,itulah yang dia ketahui, seorang pengembara yang pergi berpetualang untuk mencari ingatannya yang hilang, bagaimanakah perjalanannya?**_

Chap 3 : Penggemar dan Hari Tragedi (Prolog)

Sudah beberapa hari sejak tokoh utama dalam cerita ini mengunjungi almarhum senseinya. Saat ini dia sedang berada didalam hutan di daerah Kirigakure, dan bukan hutan Kirigakure namanya jika tidak berkabut sangat tebal, sangat berbahaya jika bertemu seorang musuh disini apalagi pasukan musuh, tapi itu tidak berpengaruh terhadap Asakura Han karena kekuatannya.

"Huh, dimana sih jalan keluar hutan ini, aku sudah muak dengan pemandangan serba kabut ini!" Tentu saja Han sangat muak, sudah berhari-hari dia berada di hutan ini, bahkan dia sendiri tidak tahu sudah berapa hari dia berada di hutan ini.

"Oe Kuro, apa kau tidak ada topik pembicaraan? Apa kau tidak bosan berdiam diri seperti itu?"

"…"

"Oe, setidaknya jawablah, diabaikan itu sangat sakit tahu!"

"…"

Sebuah perempatan pun muncul di kepala Han karena di abaikan oleh satu-satunya teman perjalanannya itu."OE, KURO, JAWAB AKU BRENGSEK!" Akhirnya emosi Han pun meledak karena diabaikan.

" **Hoaaaamm, oh Shiro ada apa? Apa sudah pagi? Waktunya sarapan ya?"** Akhirnya Kuro merespon panggilan temannya itu.

"…Oe Kuro, apa kau tadi mendengar apa yang aku katakan?"

" **Tidak** "

"Jadi dari tadi kau tidur?"

" **Iya** "

"BRENGSEK SETIDAKNYA BILANG JIKA KAU AKAN TIDUR , AKU MERASA SEPERTI ORANG BODOH YANG BERBICARA SENDIRI TAHU, BAGAIMANA JIKA ADA YANG MELIHAT? PASTI AKU DIKIRA ORANG GILA, KURO SIALAN! Hosh…hosh…hosh…" Teriak Han meluapkan emosinya kepada temannya itu

" **Maaf, maaf, aku sangat mengantuk tadi, jadi aku langsung tidur saja dan juga, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Shiro** ","Huh, satu aku sedang bosan, apa kau ada topik untuk dibicarakan?, dua, ini sudah siang, tiga, sarapan itu pagi hari, dan bukannya roh itu tidak bisa kelaparan ya? Untuk apa juga kau makan." Jawab Han.

" **Tentu saja untuk merasakan rasanya, walaupun aku roh aku juga memiliki rasa ingin tahu lho.** " Jelas Kuro pada Han.

"Oh, kau tidak pernah bilang kalau kau punya hobi seperti i-… tunggu dulu…" Tiba-tiba Han berhenti berjalan dan menghadap Kuro dengan wajah seperti ingin membunuh.

" **A-ada apa Shiro?** " Terlihat sudah wajah panik dari roh naga itu."Merasakan rasanya? Rasa ingin tahu? Jangan-jangan penyebab sering habisnya persediaan makanan itu… kau Kuro." " **Hmmm… Hehe.** "," Jangan 'Hehe' saja sialan, sudah berapa kali aku hampir mati karena kelaparan sialan."," **Iya maaf, maaf, namanya juga rasa penasaran, ini seperti jika kau melihat ada tulisan 'dilarang masuk' pasti kau sangat ingin masuk kesana bukan, dan juga yang penting kau masih hidup kan?.** ","Huhhh, bagaimana jika aku mati sebelum aku mendapatkan ingatanku?" Sudah tidak terhitung berapa banyak Han menghela nafas karena temannya ini.

" **Hei, lihat Shiro ada cahaya di sana, mungkin itu jalan keluarnya.** ""Ohhh benar, ayo!"

.

.

.

"Akhirnya aku melihat matahari juga, Hahahahaha selamat tinggal hutan berkabut sialan, kita tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi brengsek." Ejek Han pada sesuatu yang tidak bisa membalas ejekkannya.

BRUK

Tiba-tiba seseorang jatuh didekat Han. Orang itu memiliki rambut putih sebahu, dia mengenakan baju tanpa lengan berwarna hitam, celana manjang berwarna putih, serta perban di lehernya. Han yang sangat panik pun langsung menghampiri pria tersebut dan bertanya,"Hei, apa kau baik-baik saja?""…ir""Huh, apa katamu?"" A..ir""Ini cepatlah minum."

"Terima ka-," Belum menyelesaikan kata-katanya, tiba-tiba wajah pemuda itu menunjukkan wajah terkejutnya.

"Shi-, Shi-,"

"Shi? Hei aku hanya punya tiga botol saja lho" (Note : dalam bahasa jepang 'Shi' bisa berarti empat)

"Bu-, bu-, bukan itu ma-, ma-, maksudku."

"Bicaralah yang jelas pertama, tarik nafasmu dalam-dalam lalu hembuskan, lalu bicaralah!"

"Fuuu, haaaah, ti-tiga buah katana ber-berwarna hitam, merah, dan putih, ra-rambut semerah darah, pa-pakaian putih itu, tidak salah lagi."

Han sangat bingung apa yang dibicarakan pemuda di hadapannya ini sampai hampir habis stok kesabarannya, karena hari ini temannya sudah cukup banyak menghabiskan kesabarannya.

"A-apa benar kau orang yang menyerang Istana ShadaShada 1 tahun lalu seorang diri dan membantai hampir semua pasukan yang ada di sana sendirian, sang Iblis, Shiroyasha-senpai?" Tanya pemuda tersebut kepada Han.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa yang memberi julukan itu, tapi itu benar kalau itu aku." Balas Han pada pemuda di hadapannya ini.

Dan tiba-tiba wajah pemuda itu terlihat sangat bahagia mendengar jawaban dari Han."Oh Ya Tuhan, terima kasih sudah mempertemukanku dengan beliau, astaga kalau dilihat dari dekat beliau sangat keren sekali"

Han hanya bisa kebingungan dengan apa yang dibisikkan pemuda didepannya ini, ya bagaimana tidak kebingungan jika lawan bicaramu tidak berbicara dengan jelas.

"Hei, bisakah kau berbicara yang benar! Kau tahu, diabaikan saat bicara itu sangat menyakitkan lho." Ucap Han yang sepertinya emosi miliknya sudah mulai batasnya.

"Ma-, maafkan aku Shiroyasha-senpai, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, ngomong-ngomong boleh aku minta tanda tanganmu?" Tanya pemuda tersebut entah kenapa meminta tanda tangan kepada Han.

"Untuk apa kau meminta tanda tanganku? Memangnya itu akan berguna? Lagipula aku tidak memiliki hal seperti itu" Ucap Han tidak mengerti maksud dari pemuda dihadapannya ini.

"Oh begitukah, sayang sekali kalau begitu, ngomong-ngomong terima kasih banyak atas minumnya, ini saya kembalikan.", "Sama-sama, dan itu kau simpan saja,sangat bahaya bagimu bukan jika kau pingsan lagi, lagipula aku masih punya dua botol lagi."

"Eh? Benarkah? Te-,terima kasih Shiroyasha-senpai, akan saya rawat sebaik-baiknya." Han hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengar pernyataan dari pemuda ini."Hei, hei, tidak usah berlebihan seperti itu, ini hanya botol minuman." Sweatdrop yang sangat besar pun terlihat di kepala Han karena terlalu berlebihannya pemuda ini.

"Walaupun kau bilang begitu, aku akan tetap merawatnya, Shiroyasha-senpai!" Balas pemuda itu ngotot atas pendiriannya..

'Persetan dengan tanda tangannya, beliau sudah memberi botol minumnya, ini saja sudah cukup, aku tidak ingin merepotkannya lagi' Batin pemuda itu sangat bahagia seperti mendapatkan segunung emas saja.

"Huhhh, terserah kau saja, dan juga jangan panggil aku seperti itu! Aku memiliki nama lho, namaku Asakura Han, dan kalau boleh tau kau siapa?" Tanya Han setelah memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Ohh, maaf lupa memperkenalkan diri, nama saya Hozuki Mangetsu, panggil saya Mangetsu dan saya juga penggemar anda, Asakura-senpai!" Balas pemuda yang bernama Mangetsu tersebut.

"Ohhh, Mangetsu kah, salam kenal, dan penggemarku?" Tanya Han pada Mangetsu.

"Benar, saya adalah penggemar anda, Asakura-senpai, saya sangat mengagumi anda sejak satu tahun yang lalu.", "Satu tahun yang lalu?", "Benar, saat anda menyerang Istana ShadaShada itu, saya sebenarnya berada di sekitar sana, awalnya saya tidak peduli tapi rasa penasaran telah menyelimuti pikiran saya dan saya melihat peristiwa itu sampai akhir dan saya sangat takjub melihat pertarungan anda, sejak saat itu saya belajar ilmu-ilmu katana." Jelas Mangetsu pada Han.

'Jadi, dia toh yang kurasakan saat itu." Dan akhirnya Han pun tahu siapa yang dia rasakan saat itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong senpai, kenapa kau berbuat nekat seperti itu, bukannya istana itu sudah menjadi markas aliansi sementara antara Kumogakure, Amegakure, dan Konohagakure, apalagi disana ada si Kiroi Senko." Tanya Mangetsu yang penasaran akan perbuatan Han yang sangat nekat itu.

"Ohhh, itu, tapi apa kau yakin ingin mendengar cerita ini?","Tentu saja, rasa ingin tahu seseorang itu tidak bisa ditahan, senpai.","Baiklah kalau begitu, kita mulai dari…"

Flashback

"Han, jagalah beberapa hal untukku. Tenang saja. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku akan segera kembali, jadi sampai saat itu, tolong lindungi teman-… semuanya untukku ya, kau sudah tahu apa itu bukan?" Ucap sesosok pria dengan rambut panjang berwarna coklat, dia menggunakan sebuah kimono berwarna biru pucat, dan terlihat dia sedang ditahan oleh beberapa shinobi dengan pelindung kepala yang simbolnya berbeda-beda.

"Hiks…, hiks…!" terlihat seorang pemuda yang dicegat oleh beberapa shinobi untuk mengambil senseinya yang sedang ditahan.

.

.

Saat ini disebuah padang rumput yang sangat luas terlihat seorang pemuda berambut merah, dan mengenakkan baju berwarna putih, dia juga membawa 3 buah katana yang warnanya berbeda-beda dan berbeda dari penampilannya yang biasa dia pakai adalah sebuah penutup mulut berwarna putih, dia adalah Asakura Han. Saat ini dia sedang berlari menuju Istana ShadaShada tempat senseinya ditahan, sudah semenjak 3 hari senseinya itu tidak kembali-kembali dan akhirnya Han memutuskan untuk menyelamatkan sensei yang sudah dia anggap sebagai ayahnya sendiri itu.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa jam dalam perjalanan, akhirnya dia sampai di sekitar gerbang istana tersebut. Dan karena emosi yang sudah terbakar, Han pun langsung berlari untuk menyerang istana itu melalui gerbang yang dijaga oleh 2 shinobi itu tanpa rencana apapun.

"Hei, siapa kau? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Menghiraukan pertanyaan penjaga tersebut Han tetap berlari menuju mereka, sambil mencabut katana dari sarungnya yang berwarna merah.

"Kalau kau tidak berhenti kami akan membu-"

CROT

Si penjaga gerbang tersebut tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya karena Han melempar katana yang dicabutnya tadi tepat menembus kepala si penjaga itu. Karena masih terkejutnya teman salah satu penjaga itu, dia tidak menyadari kehadiran Han yang sudah berada di depannya, dan setelah itu dia mencabut katananya yang putih dan langsung saja memenggal kepala penjaga itu. Setelah mengalahkan penjaga itu Han langsung mencabut katananya yang masih menancap dikepala penjaga satunya dan langsung menyarungkan kembali katananya. setelah itu, tanpa basa-basi Han langsung memukul gerbang itu hingga hancur berkeping-keping.

DUARRR

"PENYUSUP, PENYUSUP, PENYUSUP" Terlihat seorang penjaga yang berpatroli langsung berteriak setelah melihat Han masuk ke daerah istana itu secara paksa. Setelah itu banyak pasukan dari aliansi itu berhamburan keluar dari dalam istana. Han yang tidak memperdulikan hal itu langsung saja mencabut kedua katana miliknya dan mempersiapkan tekniknya." **Nitouryuu:Nanajuni Pound Hou** " dan terciptalah sebuah gelombang angin yang membuka jalan untuknya. Tapi musuh tidak membiarkannya lewat dan membentuk sebuah jutsu gabungan.

" **Doton:Doryuudan no Jutsu"**

" **Doton:Doryuudan no Jutsu"**

" **Doton:Doryuudan no Jutsu"**

" **Katon:Goukakyuu no Jutsu"**

" **Katon:Goukakyuu no Jutsu"**

" **Katon:Goukakyuu no Jutsu"**

Setelah itu muncullah muncullah sebuah batu berbentuk kepala naga yang memuntahkan sebuah peluru-peluru dari batu dan batu-batu itu terbakar oleh oleh jutsu api dan terbentuklah sebuah meteor-meteor versi kecilnya.

TRANK TRANK TRANK

Dengan kekuatannya, Han masih bisa menghindari meteor-meteor kecil itu tapi ada beberapa yang tidak bisa dia hindari namun masih bisa ditangkis oleh katananya. Tidak ingin menghabis-habiskan waktu, Han langsung berlari sambil menghindari serangan yang masih berlanjut itu dan bersiap-siap mengeluarkan tekniknya. **"Bushoshoku"** dan kedua katana milik Han menghitam seperti dilapisi oleh besi, lalu dilanjutkan dengan. " **Katon:Samon"** Han menebaskan katananya menyilang dan muncullah sebuah api berwarna putih menghanguskan para shinobi yang menghalanginya itu.

"Si-,siapa orang itu? Di-, Dia seperti iblis." Ucap salah satu shinobi yang memakai pelindung kepala Kumogakure.

.

.

.

Dan setelah membantai shinobi-shinobi itu, akhirnya Han sampai di pintu masuk ke dalam istana. Tapi…

WUSHHH

TRANK

Sebuah kunai mengarah menuju kepala Han, tapi karena refleknya yang bagus, serangan itu masih bisa di tangkis oleh Han.

"Keluarlah brengsek!" Ucap Han kesal dengan si pelempar.

SRING

Lalu muncullah seseorang berambut kuning tepat di hadapannya dan membuatnya sangat terkejut, lalu musuh memanfaatkan keterkujutan Han untuk melancarkan sebuah jutsu. **"Rasengan"**

SRING

DUARRR

Serangan itu tepat mengenai perut Han dan langsung terlempar menuju kedalam istana dan membentur tembok dibelakangnya.

JRASS

Namun orang yang menyerang Han juga terluka sebuah tebasan horizontal pada bagian dada namun tidak terlalu parah karena terlindungi rompi berwarna hijau yang dia pakai.

'Setelah terkejut langsung melancarkan sebuah serangan, reflek yang sangat luar biasa.' Batin orang yang menyerang Han tersebut.

'Serangan apa itu? perutku serasa seperti digilas sebuah bor dan apa-apaan kecepatannya itu, tidak mungkin dia berlari mengkasilkan kecepatan seperti itu.' batin Han menanggapi teknik milik musuhnya itu.

Walaupun perutnya masih terasa sakit, Han mencoba menghiraukan rasa sakit itu, dan memanfaatkan asap yang ditimbulkannya saat menghantam tembok bangunan itu untuk mengulur waktu supaya bisa memikirkan bagaimana dia mengalahkan shinobi dihadapannya itu. 'Sepertinya dia bukan petarung jarak jauh, jika dia petarung jarak jauh, pasti dia tidak perlu mendekat untuk menyerangku, jadi, aku hanya perlu menyerangnya dari jarak jauh, tapi bagaimana aku mengatasi kecepatannya yang tidak masuk akal itu?"

Disaat bersamaan, musuh juga memikirkan bagaimana cara mengalahkan orang yang dilawannya. 'Kemungkinan, sekarang dia berpikir untuk menyerangku dari jarak jauh, setelah mengetahui jika aku petarung jarak dekat, lalu bagaimana caraku menyerangnya? Refleknya itu sangat merepotkan…baiklah akan kucoba meningkatkan kecepatanku.'

Setelah asap itu menipis, terlihat Han sedang mempersiapkan sebuah jutsu dengan membentuk beberapa handseal. **"Katon:Goukakyuu no Jutsu"** lalu terbentuklah sebuah bola api berwarna putih yang siap menyerang musuhnya.

'A-,apa itu, api putih? Sepertinya sangat berbahaya.' Batin musuh itu terkejut melihat jutsu milik Han, sudah cukup melihat saja dan tidak ingin terkena serangan tersebut, orang itu langsung melompat ke kanan untuk menghindari serangan milik Han, tapi sepertinya Han sudah memprediksi kemana musuhnya itu akan bergerak dan bersiap untuk mengeluarkan tekniknya **"Nitouryuu Ni Giri:Hirameki"** Dua buah gelombang serangan horizontal pun menuju musuh Han, tidak ingin terkena serangan lagi orang itu pun melempar sebuah kunai yang sama seperti yang dia lempar pertama kali menuju kepala Han.

WUSSHH

Lalu Han memiringkan kepalanya membiarkan kunai itu melewatinya, dan saat dia menghadap ke depan, dia tidak melihat musuhnya dimanapun,'Dia menghilang, tapi aku yakin dia masih belum menyentuh tanah, berjalan di udara? Itu tidak mungkin.' Tapi setelah itu Han merasakan ada seseorang berada di belakangnya siap untuk menghunuskan kunainya.

TRANK

Han berhasil menahan serangan tersebut dengan katana yang dia pegang dengan tangan kanannya, setelah dia yakin pergerakan musuhnya berhenti, Han langsung menebaskan vertikal katananya yang masih berdiam diri.

JRASHH

GRAB

Han berhasil menebas bahu musuhnya itu tetapi katananya masih tertanam disana karena digenggam oleh musuhnya, dan itu membuat pergerakan mereka berdua terkunci.

"Siapa kau? Kenapa kau menyerang tempat ini?" Tanya musuh itu kepada Han.

"…"

"Tidak ingin bicara ya?"

TAP TAP TAP

Terdengar langkah kaki yang sepertinya menuju tempat pertarungan Han, dan benar saja, datanglah sekelompok shinobi di tempat Han bertarung.

"Minato-san!" panggil salah satu dari mereka.

"Semuanya, bisa tolong bantu aku! ." Terkejut, itulah yang dialami oleh shinobi-shinobi kacangan itu, bagaimana tidak terkejut, seorang yang mereka kenal sangat kuat, meminta bantuan kepada mereka.

"Baiklah, Minato-san." Jawab serempak orang-orang itu dan mengepung Han dari segala arah.

'Sial! Kuro, tolong bantu aku!' Batin Han pada temannya itu. " **Baiklah.** " Setelah itu katana yang dipegang dengan tangan kanannya itu muncul sebuah aura-aura berwarna hitam pekat, lalu Han mencoba menguatkan tebasan katananya itu lagi dan tebasan itu membuat kunai yang dipegang Minato retak dan hancur, tetapi dalam sekejap Minato sudah tidak ada dihadapan Han, melainkan dia sudah berada di dekat kunai yang dia lempar pertama kali.

"Hosh…hosh… Hati-hati semuanya, dia memiliki reflek yang luar biasa, dan teknik katananya sangat hebat, dan juga dia memiliki elemen api tapi ada yang aneh dengan apinya." Minato memberikan informasi tentang musuhnya kepada orang-orang yang sepertinya merupakan aliansinya.

"Apa maksudmu, Minato-san?" Tanya salah satu mereka tidak mengerti informasi yang diberikannya itu. "Apinya berwarna putih." Lanjut Minato."Api putih, apa itu?" Semuanya terkejut mendengar informasi itu.

Terpojok, itulah kata yang tepat jika melihat situasi Han saat ini. Dikepung oleh ratusan shinobi dengan simbol pelindung kepala yang berbeda-beda.

'Sial! Ini semakin merepotkan, tidak ada pilihan, akan kugunakan itu, Kuro, ayo kita lakukan' Batin Han yang sepertinya memiliki rencana untuk mengalahkan mereka semua. ' **Baiklah, Shiro.** " Setelah itu, katana yang dipegang dengan kedua tangannya itu mengeluarkan aura chakra berwarna hitam membentuk sebuah kepala naga di masing-masing gagangnya, dan terlihat sebuah perisai berwarna merah disetiap katana yang dia pegang. Tanpa basa-basi Han langsung menebas perut orang yang ada di depannya, tapi datang lagi musuh dari sebelah kirinya, karena tangan kanannya masih belum siap untuk menyerang, Han menggunakan katana yang berada di tangan kirinya untuk menusuk dada musuhnya itu, dan melemparnya kebelakang, karena terbentur dengan temannya yang berada dibelakang, orang yang terbentur itu kehilangan keseimbangannya dan Han langsung menebas kedua orang itu, lalu dia merasakan seperti ada yang akan menusuknya dari depan, tapi serangannya itu sempat dibelokkan oleh Han ke samping wajahnya, tanpa basa-basi dia langsung menusuk wajah orang itu sambil berlari hingga orang-orang yang ada di jalur lari Han terkena tusukan itu, tapi setelah itu ada orang yang menusuk daging di daerah tulang kering Han dari bawah dan memegang kaki Han.

JRASSHH

Han langsung menusuk orang yang ada di bawahnya itu. Tapi Han dikejutkan dengan keberadaan orang yang berada di atasnya siap melancarkan sebuah jutsu yang pertama kali dilihatnya saat melawan orang itu. **"Rasengan."**

DUAAARRR

Saat pertama kali Han terkena jutsu ini di perutnya, sekarang punggungnyalah yang menjadi korban. Dan ledakan itu membuat asap disekitar Han terkapar dilantai, ketika itu semua pasukan aliansi langsung menjauh.

"Apakah berhasil?" Tanya salah satu dari mereka entah kepada siapa.

" **Katon:Goukakyuu no Jutsu."** Tiba-tiba mereka mendengar sebuah suara dari kepulan asap yang masih tebal itu, dan keluarlah sebuah bola api berwarna putih dari dalam asap itu menuju arah mereka, mereka yang masih terkejut dengan apa yang dilihat tidak bisa menghindari serangan tersebut, dan…

DUAR

Bola api itu meledak dan membakar daerah yang ada disekitarnya. Tidak ingin ada korban lagi, Minato mempersiapkan jutsunya dengan memulai handseal, setelah handseal itu selesai, Minato segera mengeluarkan jutsunya. **"Fuinjitsu:Jikkukan Kekkai"** Tiba-tiba saja muncul huruf-huruf kanji diudara dan menghisap api putih itu, lalu Minato melempar salah satu kunainya keluar dari gedung itu dan api putih yang dihisap itu, muncul diluar gedung tepat didekat kunai yang dilempar Minato itu.

'Serangan yang luar biasa, hawa panasnya masih terasa walaupun aku sudah memindahkan apinya.' Batin Minato takjub dengan serangan itu.

Tapi Han sudah siap untuk mengeluarkan jutsunya lagi, karena dia sudah mempersiapkannya sejak Minato mengurus api putih itu. **"Fuinjutsu:Zekkai"** Setelah mengatakan nama jutsunya, muncullah sebuah kubah berwarna putih transparan yang mengurung Minato beserta pasukan aliansinya. Minato yang tidak kehabisan akalpun, mencoba untuk mengeluarkan mereka semua yang terkurung disana. 'A-, apa? aku tidak bisa berpindah tempat, kekkai macam apa ini, aku tidak bisa memakai ninjutsu disini dan sial aku juga tidak bisa bergerak.' batin Minato panik, bukan hanya Minato saja yang panik, tapi mereka semua yang berada didalam kekkai itu sangat panik.

Setelah mengeluarkan jutsu itu, terlihat Han yang sangat kelelahan karena kehabisan chakra, tapi dia tidak memperdulikan itu, dia langsung berjalan menuju tangga yang sepertinya menuju bawah tanah tempat senseinya ditahan.

.

.

.

Setelah sampai dibawah dia tidak melihat satu penjagapun, mungkin karena mereka ikut terjebak di kekkai yang dibuat oleh Han.

BRESSHH

Tiba-tiba saja Han langsung memuntahkan darah yang sangat banyak dari mulutnya." **Hei, Shiro kau tidak apa-apa? Kau terlalu memaksakan memakai jutsu itu.", "** Aku tidak peduli, yang penting aku bisa menyelamatkan sensei." Balas Han yang tidak peduli terhadap kondisinya itu.

Setelah melewati sel-sel yang kosong akhirnya Han menemukan sel yang dihuni oleh senseinya itu, tapi bukan wajah senang yang terlihat tapi wajah terkejut Han yang mengisi wajahnya... "Sen-,SENSEI, apa yang terjadi denganmu?" teriak Han panik sampai menggema dilorong itu. Tentu saja panik, saat ini terlihat Shouyou yang tergeletak dilantai tidak sadarkan diri. Cepat-cepat Han langsung menebas jeruji besi yang memisahkan jarak antaranya dengan senseinya. "Sensei, hei, bangunlah! jangan bercanda seperti ini, hei sensei!." Ucap Han sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh senseinya itu. **"Percuma Shiro, aku tidak merasakan adanya kehidupan disana." "** Sial, sial, SIIIAAAAAAALL.". Setelah itu Han membuka sebuah gulungan penyimpanan dan menyimpan tubuh tak bernyawa senseinya itu kedalam gulungan itu. **"Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan tubuh itu, Shiro?"** "Sudah pasti, hiks... untuk kukubur." Masih dalam emosi yang memuncak, Han langsung keluar dari istana itu sambil menghancurkan dan membakar semua yang ada didekatnya.

.

.

.

To Be Continued…

Sampai bertemu di chapter 4 dan tolong, kritik dan sarannya.


	4. Chapter 4

Hai lagi semuanya, apa kabar? Semoga baik-baik saja ya. Kabar gembira untuk semua yang membaca fict super aneh dan gaje ini, chapter ini adalah chapter terakhir dari kisah si karakter OC. Ehmmm… cukup dengan basa-basinya, saya ucapkan terima kasih sudah membaca chapter sebelumnya dan selamat membaca chapter 4.

 _ **Shroi, Orenji, Aoi**_

 _ **Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Warning : Semi-Xover, Another Universe, Alternate-Cannon, OOC, OC etc**_

 _ **Rate : M**_

 _ **Summary : Asakura Han,itulah yang dia ketahui, seorang pengembara yang pergi berpetualang untuk mencari ingatannya yang hilang, bagaimanakah perjalanannya?**_

Chap 4 : Keputusan dan Perpisahan (Prolog)

Han terus melompat-lompati dahan pohon dalam keadaan emosi yang memuncak, dendam, itulah emosi yang paling banyak menyelimuti dirinya. Terus-menerus melompati dahan pohon sambil menahan rasa sakit dari dalam dan luar tubuhnya, untuk menuju tempat dimana dia tinggal bersama senseinya.

.

.

.

Sampailah Han di dekat sebuah gubuk yang berada didekat tebing, tapi dia tidak langsung masuk ke gubuk itu, tapi dia menuju tepi tebing itu. **"Shiro, dimana kau akan menguburnya?"** Tanya Kuro yang penasaran dimana temannya itu akan mengubur tubuh tak bernyawa senseinya."Sensei, sangat menyukai melihat matahari terbenam, jadi jika dia ada disini, dia pasti bisa melihat matahari terbenam setiap hari." Lalu Han mengeluarkan jasad senseinya itu dan langsung mengubur ditanah yang sudah dia gali sebelumnya. Setelah dia selesai menguburnya, dia memasang kekkai permanen pada sekitar makam itu supaya tidak ada yang mengganggu peristirahatan sensenya.

"Oh ya, sudah menjelang malam, sebaiknya aku menyiapkan makan malam." Gumam Han yang hampir tidak bisa didengar. Lalu dia masuk kedalam gubuk itu, tapi…

DUAARRR

"ARGGGGHHHHHHH, SIAL, SIAL, SIAAAALL." Han langsung berteriak mengeluarkan emosinya yang dia tahan dari tadi sambil menghancurkan semua yang ada disekitarnya, tidak peduli apapun itu. Kuro, dia hanya bisa diam saja, membiarkan temannya itu mengeluarkan semua emosinya. 5 menit berlalu, akhirnya Han sudah sedikit tenang dan dia langsung tertidur karena kelelahan dan luka yang dia tahan dari tadi.

.

.

Keesokan harinya.

Saat ini Han sedang berada di bawah pohon dekat makam senseinya, dia masih shock dengan kematian senseinya, bagaimana tidak shock, sekarang dia sudah kehilangan orang yang paling berharga baginya, orang yang sudah dia anggap sebagai sosok seorang ayah dan terus menerus memikirkan untuk balas dendam. Semakin lama Han memikirkannya semakin jauh dia jatuh dalam kegelapan, tidak ingin temannya itu jatuh lebih jauh lagi, Kuro langsung merasuki katana yang sarungnya berwarna biru disebelah Han yang merupakan milik Shouyou.

BUGH

Kuro yang sudah dalam wujud naganya langsung memukul Han sekeras mungkin hingga Han terpental menembus beberapa pohon.

"Brengsek kau Kuro, apa yang kau lakukan?" Han yang sudah bangkit dari jatuhnya membentak Kuro yang tiba-tiba saja memukulnya.

 **"Shiro, kau kira aku tidak tau apa yang kau pikirkan, huh? Balas dendam? Apa Shouyou menginginkan hal itu? memangnya apa yang kau dapatkan dari balas dendam itu, kau hanya akan mendapatkan kekosongan."** Kuro mencoba untuk menenangkan temannya itu agar dia tidak memasuki kegelapan lebi dalam lagi

"DIAM!, JANGAN SOK MENCERAMAHIKU, KAU TIDAK MENGERTI SIALAN, KAU ITU HANYA ROH, KAU ITU HANYA HANTU DARI MASA LALU, KAU TIDAK MENGERTI RASA KEHILA-"

 **"AKU MENGERTI ITU."** Kuro langsung memotong ucapan Han, Han hanya bisa terkejut karena ini pertama kalinya dia mendapat teriakan kemarahan dari temannya itu. **"Kau kira aku tidak pernah mengalami hal seperti itu, tentu saja pernah dan aku juga pernah melakukan balas dendam, dan kau tahu apa yang kudapatkan, hanya kekosongan dan penyesalan. Sadarlah Shiro, kau ingin balas dendam hanya untuk melampiaskan rasa sakitmu pada orang lain kan?, dari pada kau melampiaskannya begitu, bagaimana jika kau hilangkan rasa sakit itu secara perlahan, terimalah kenyataan dan hilangkan rasa sakitmu dengan caramu sendiri.** Han langsung terbelalak mendengar kata-kata temannya itu."Kuro, itu?", **"Benar, itu adalah kata-kata Shouyou waktu dulu."**

 _"Sensei, apa sensei pernah dendam terhadap seseorang?"_

 _"Tentu saja pernah, memangnya kenapa?"_

 _"Lalu, apa kau tidak membalas mereka?"_

 _"Tentu saja tidak."_

 _"Kenapa tidak sensei?"_

 _"Karena aku tidak ingin kau menderita juga."_

 _"Huh?, aku tidak mengerti sensei."_

 _"Begini Han, misalnya aku membalaskan dendamku pada mereka, lalu teman orang yang kubunuh itu, membalas dendam mereka padaku, dan akhirnya kau juga ikut terlibat. Tentu saja aku tidak ingin itu terjadi. Lebih baik aku menerima kenyataan dan membiarkan rasa sakit ini menghilang, walaupun perlahan."_

 _Han terdiam mendengar hal itu, dia sangat senang ada orang yang perhatian terhadap dirinya dan entah kenapa Han merasakan Déjà vu yang amat sangat._

 _"….. Kalau begitu biarkan aku membantumu…."_

 **"…Menghilangkan rasa sakit dan dendammu itu."** Lanjut Kuro. Han langsung tersenyum mendengar itu, sungguh beruntung dirinya memiliki teman seperti Kuro, selalu membantunya untuk menghadapi kejamnya dunia ini."Terima kasih Kuro, dan maaf sudah berteriak kepadamu.", **"Tidak apa-apa kawan, aku sudah lama mengenal sifatmu itu, dan bisakah kau buatkan sarapan."**

TWITCH

Sebuah perempatan muncul di kepala Han."Apa kau menceramahiku hanya untuk disuruh membuat sarapan.", **"Hmmmm…Mungkin.","** ….Hahahahaha/ **Hahahahaha"**

" _Han, jagalah beberapa hal untukku. Tenang saja. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku akan segera kembali, jadi sampai saat itu, tolong lindungi teman-… semuanya untukku ya!"_ Han mengingat permintaan terakhir dari senseinya, dan langsung mengangkat jari kelingkingnya tangan kanannya,"Baiklah, aku janji sensei."

Flashback End

"Dan begitulah ceritanya…" Han mengakhiri ceritanya. "Dan ingat, aku tidak sendirian menyerang ista-, eh… kenapa kau menangis Mangetsu?"

"Maaf…senpai…a-aku…tidak bermaksud…membuka luka masa lalumu." Mangetsu merasa menyesal karena telah membuat Han menceritakan kejadian yang mungkin tidak ingin diingat oleh Han.

"Tidak apa-apa, kau sendiri kan yang bilang 'rasa ingin tahu seseorang itu tidak bisa ditahan', lagi pula luka itu sudah hampir hilang, berkat Kuro.", "Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf, senpai."

.

.

.

Sudah selama 3 hari Mangetsu dan Han terus bepergian bersama-sama mengelilingi Kirigakure. Dan hari ini adalah hari terakhir mereka bersama-sama "Owhhhh, jadi kau sedang mencari adikmu, kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya di hari-hari sebelumnya, jadinya kan aku bisa membantumu."

"Tidak usah senpai, aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu, dan juga ini merupakan salahku, aku selalu mengabaikannya karena aku menganggapnya sebagai pengganggu saja, jadi aku ingin menebus kesalahanku itu." Benar, Mangetsu sudah tidak punya keluarga lagi selain adiknya itu, dikarenakan perang yang tidak berujung ini dia kehilangan orang tuanya yang melindungi mereka berdua.

"Tidak usah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri seperti itu, mungkin adikmu itu tidak akan membencimu, yang ku tahu seingin-inginnya seorang adik membenci kakaknya, dia tidak akan bisa membencinya, dan aku yakin kau pernah melakukan sesuatu secara tidak sadar untuk melindungi adikmu itu." Han berusaha melepas rasa bersalah yang dipikul oleh Mangetsu itu dengan beberapa kata, setidaknya bebannya itu berkurang sedikit.

"Dan, ambil ini." Han menyerahkan dua buah kertas berwarna putih polos kepada Mengetsu.

"Apa ini, senpai?","Aku membuat itu dari fuinjutsu, dengan ini kita bisa saling berkomunikasi, kau pegang dua, dan aku juga pegang dua, kertas yang kau pegang itu sudah aku aliri chakraku." Han menunjukkan kertas putih yang sama kepada Mangetsu.

"…?" Mangetsu memiringkan kepalanya tanda dia tidak mengerti, dan menunjukkan mimik wajah seperti berkata 'untuk apa kau memberikan ini?' kepada Han.

"Maksudku, aku tidak peduli jika kau menolakku untuk membantu mencari adikmu itu, jadi jika aku menemukan adikmu aku akan mengabarimu dengan kertas ini, dan jika kau membutuhkan bantuan, kau juga bisa menggunakannya." Han menjawab ketidakmengertinya Mangetsu.

Bukannya membalas, Mangetsu hanya tersenyum sambil menitikkan air mata mendengar jawaban orang yang dipanggilnya senpai itu. "Hei, hei, tidak usah menangis begitu, sudah wajar bukan seorang teman membantu temannya." Terkejut, itulah ekspresi Mangetsu sekarang.

"Eh, teman?", "Tentu saja, bukannya kita selama 3 hari ini selalu bersama-sama, terlebih lagi kita sudah saling mengenal satu sama lain bukan, bukannya itu sudah cukup untuk dijadikan alasan kita berteman?" Tangisan Mangetsu semakin menjadi-jadi, ini pertama kalinya dia memiliki teman, apalagi temannya ini sekaligus orang yang paling dia kagumi.

"Huuhhh, kenapa kau menangis?...berhentilah menangis seperti itu!" Han sangat tidak mengerti dengan sifat orang dihadapannya ini, sebentarnya menangis, sesaat kemudian langsung bahagia.

"I-,ini pertama kalinya aku memiliki teman, jadi aku sangat bahagia sekali, dan maaf." Tuh kan benar, langsung bahagia lagi."Oh iya senpai, cara menggunakannya bagaimana ya?" Tanya Mangetsu."Ohh maaf, aku lupa, pertama alirkan saja chakramu pada kertas yang sudah berisi chakraku cukup 1 kali saja karena aku membuat ini supaya bisa menampung chakra secara permanen, lalu tulislah dengan darahmu sendiri jangan gunakan darah orang lain, aku tidak tahu resikonya jika kau melakukannya, karena aku akhir-akhir ini baru membuatnya. Dan jika sudah selesai bakarlah kertas yang kau tulis itu dan tulisan itu akan tampak pada kertasku yang satunya." Jelas Han mengenai cara penggunaannya.

"Jadi, kita hanya bisa memakainya 2 kali saja, senpai." Mangetsu mencoba menyimpulkan penjelasan yang diberikan Han."Benar sekali, jadi gunakan kertas itu baik-baik. Dan juga kondisi kertas yang satu akan mempengaruhi kondisi kertas yang lagi satunya, misalnya 1 kertas yang kau punya terbakar maka milikku juga terbakar, itu terjadi jika kau tidak menulisnya dengan darahmu. Dan tolong juga alirkan chakramu pada kertasku." Lanjut penjelasan Han mengenai resiko penggunaanya.

"Baik senpai, akan aku jaga benda ini baik-baik." Balas Mangetsu sambil mengaliri chakranya pada kertas milik Han

"Tolong juga rahasiakan identitasku ya! Kau tahu bukan kalau aku buronan." Bisik Gin didekat telinga Mangetsu."Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan itu senpai." Balas Mangetsu dengan bisikan juga.

"Terima kasih,kalau begitu, sampai jumpa ya." Han melambaikannya tangannya sambil menjauh dari tempat Mangetsu.

.

.

.

"Lapaaaaarrrrr…." Masalah yang sama menghampirinya lagi. Para reader mungkin sudah tahu siapa yang mengeluh itu, jadi saya tidak perlu lagi menulis nama orang itu.

" **Daripada kau sibuk menghabiskan tenagamu dengan mengeluh seperti itu, lebih baik kau diam dan jangan berbicara apapun! Keluhanmu itu mengganggu tidur siangku, Shiro."** 10 menit, itulah waktu yang dihabiskan Han untuk mengeluh tentang rasa laparnya itu, jika ada yang bertanya kenapa Han kelaparan, itu karena sudah selama 1 minggu dia berada disebuah hutan entah dimana letak hutan ini, dan persediaan makanannya sudah habis 2 hari yang lalu setelah dia memasuki hutan ini, apalagi di hutan ini Han hampir tidak melihat 1 pun bahan makanan, yang dia lihat hanyalah sekumpulan pohon rapuh dan tua yang menunggu untuk tumbang atau ditumbangkan. Apa ini karena dia sudah mengejek hutan yang ada di Kirigakure itu dan sekarang dia terkena kutukan dari hutan itu? tidak ada yang tahu itu kecuali Tuhan itu sendiri.

"He-he-he-he, bunuh saja aku! KAU BENCI AKU KAN, TUHAN? AKU JUGA MEMBENCIMU." Itulah terikan keputusasaan Han kepada tuhan (Mohon jangan anggap serius kata-kata ini.)

" **Woe Shiro, apa kau mau dikutuk?** " Kuro memperingati Han

"Apa yang kau katakan Kuro? bukannya aku sedang dikutuk sekarang. Tunggu dulu bukannya kita masih memiliki bahan makanan?"

" **Hah, bukannya sudah habis 2 hari yang lalu?"**

"Apa yang kau katakana Kuro, apa kau tahu kenapa kita memiliki 2 tangan?…" Kuro semakin bingung dengan perkataan temannya ini, tapi ada 1 hal yang dirasakan oleh Kuro, firasat buruk.

Sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya Han langsung mencabut salah satu katananya dan bersiap untuk…

"…itu karena, jika kita memotongnya 1 kita akan bi-"," **JANGAN LAKUKAN SHIRO, JANGAN PUTUS ASA!** " Kuro mencoba menghentikan tindakan keputusasaan yang akan dilakukan Han.

.

.

" **Woe Shiro, disana ada orang, coba kau periksa kesana!, mungkin dia memiliki makanan."** Kuro yang merasakan sesuatu segera memberitahu Han. Secercah harapan pun muncul, sepertinya Tuhan tidak sejahat yang Han kira.

.

.

.

Sebuah gua, disanalah sekarang Han berada, yang dia lihat disana sekarang hanya ada seorang kakek-kakek yang sepertinya sedang menaruh beberapa kue disebuah kuburan. Tanpa basa-basi Han langsung mendekati kakek-kakek itu dengan langkah kaki yang sepertinya agak dipaksakan. Kakek-kakek itu sebenarnya sudah merasakan kedatangan Han, tapi dia menghiraukannya saja.

"Hei Jii-san, apa boleh aku makan kue itu? aku kelaparan sehingga serasa mau mati." Ucap Han hampir seperti berbisik menandakan dia hampir kehabisan tenaga.

Si kakek itu terdiam sementara, lalu menjawab,"Sekarang, ini adalah milik adikku, tanyakan pada adikku!.","Kalau begitu…" Han langsung saja memakan kue itu tanpa berbicara apapun, si kakek itu terkejut melihat tingkah orang yang tidak dikenalnya ini,"Apa yang dikatakan adikku?"

"Apa kau bodoh Jii-san, memangnya orang mati bisa berbicara?"

Sekali lagi kakek itu dibuat terkejut mendengar ucapan Han, tidak tahu sopan santun, itulah yang dipikirkan si kakek sekarang."Aku tidak peduli jika kau dikutuk."

"Hei adiknya Jii-san, aku tidak akan melupakan hutang budi ini, walaupun kakakmu ini akan segera menyusulmu, aku akan menggantikan dirimu untuk tetap berada disampingnya hingga dia bertemu denganmu, aku janji." Han menyatakan janji sepihak yang dibuatnya sendiri.

BRUK

Dalam keadaan kekenyangan Han langsung tertidur pulas setelah memakan kue-kue itu.

.

.

.

Sudah 1 minggu sejak pertemuan Han dengan kakek-kakek itu, walaupun sudah selama itu si kakek itu belum pernah berbicara dengan Han secara langsung, kadang-kadang Han sering mencari perhatian si kakek hanya untuk berbicara saja, sekedar untuk mengetahui nama si kakek, tapi hasilnya nihil.

Saat ini, Han sedang mencari bahan-bahan makanan diluar hutan

 _"Hei Jiji!, apa kau tahu jalan keluar dari hutan ini?" Si kakek hanya menunjuk keatas gua, menandakan jika jalan keluar dari hutan itu ada disana._

Hanya pertanyaan itu saja yang direspon oleh si kakek, itupun pertanyaan 1 minggu yang lalu. Tapi semenjak Han bisa keluar dari hutan itu, Han sering mengunjungi desa-desa kecil terdekat untuk sekedar mencari bahan-bahan makanan saja, tapi untuk menghemat uangnya terkadang dia berburu untuk mendapat bahan makanan.

.

.

"YO, JIJI, KAU MASIH HIDUP KAN?" Itulah yang sering dilakukan Han saat kembali ke gua yang mereka tinggali, saking seringnya Han melakukan itu, semakin sering dia ditatap si kakek layaknya sebagai mangsa, seperti yang dilakukannya sekarang.

"Hahaha ayolah Jiji! Aku hanya bercanda, tidak usah kau member tatapan seperti itu. Dan sekarang kau mau makan apa?"

"…"

"Huhhhh, tidak ada tanggapan lagi kah? Hei! Apa kau tidak bosan tidak berbicara 1 minggu ini?"

"…"

"Ayolah! Setidaknya berbicaralah beberapa kata, apa yang harus kulakukan supaya kau berbicara? Apa aku harus membuatkanmu kare?" Bodohnya aku, aku seperti merayu seorang bocah yang tidak pernah memakan sarapannya untuk memakannya, itulah yang dipikirkan Han saat menyadari kebodohannya.

"Ck, apa maumu bocah?" Kaget, itulah yang dirasakan Han saat mendengar sebuah suara yang didengarnya 1 minggu yang lalu, saat ini wajahnya menunjukkan kebahagiaan yang amat sangat. Tentu saja bahagia, usahanya selama 1 minggu telah berhasil untuk membuat si kakek berbicara.

"Hei, hei, kenapa kau tiba-tiba berbicara Kek? Apa jangan-jangan kau suka kare? Kau tidak bisa menolak nafsumu kah? Hahahaha, ternyata benar kata orang-orang, kalau nafsu itu tidak bisa ditahan." Han berusaha menggoda si kakek supaya dia menjadi kesal.

"Cepatlah memasak bocah! Jam makan malam akan habis." Perintah si kakek

"'Jam makan malam akan habis' atau 'aku tidak sabar untuk memakan kare itu'?" Han mencoba menggoda si kakek lagi tapi…

TWITC

Sebuah perempatan muncul dikepala si kakek, dan sebuah aura-aura hitam menguar dari tubuhnya menandakan nafsu membunuh menguasainya. Han hanya sweatdrop melihat kejadian absurd itu.

.

.

.

3 hari setelah kejadian itu, Han dan si kakek sepertinya mulai dekat(mungkin), tapi itu hanya Han saja yang beranggapan seperti itu. Tapi masih ada dua hal yang masih tetap sama walaupun si kakek sudah mulai saling berbicara dengan Han, pertama sifatnya masih saja sama saat hari-hari kemarin, kedua dia tidak memberi tahu namanya walaupun Han sudah memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Hei bocah, cepat kemari!" si kakek yang sedang berbaring dikasurnya memperintahkan Han untuk mendekatinya.

"Ada apa Jiji? Aku sedang sibuk memasak, bisakah tunggu sebentar, bagaimana jika karenya gos-?"," _ **Cepatlah kemari bocah sialan!**_ " si kakek merendahkan nada suaranya, sehingga terdengar seperti seorang iblis yang ingin membunuh mangsanya. Han langsung merinding mendengar permintaan(perintah) sang kakek, tanpa basa-basi Han langsung menuju tempat si kakek.

"A-,ada apa memanggi-"

JLEB

Han tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya, karena tiba-tiba sebuah tongkat hitam mencul ditangan si kakek dan langsung menusuk perut Han, setelah itu si kakek langsung mencekik leher Han dan langsung menariknya sehingga telinga Han berada di depan mulut si kakek. "…!" Han terbelalak mendengar apa yang dibisikkan si kakek. Tiba-tiba Han merasa pusing, mungkin karena darah yang terus mengalir dari tongkat hitam itu. Han tidak bisa mempertahankan kesadarannya dan langsung pingsan ditempat.

BRUK

.

.

.

Saat ini Han sedang berlari disebuah padang rumput diluar gua yang pernah dia tinggali bersama seorang kakek-kakek misterius itu. Kenapa dia lari sangat tergesa-gesa, dia tidak tahu karena temannya -Kuro- menyuruhnya untuk berlari secepatnya kea rah yang dia tunjuk. Sejak 2 hari yang lalu setelah mereka pergi dari gua itu, sikap Kuro sangat aneh, seperti merasakan sesuatu yang sangat tidak disukainya.

"Hei Kuro, ada apa denganmu? Sifatmu akhir-akhir ini sangat aneh." Akhirnya Han menanyakan apa yang mengganggu temannya itu.

 **"Shiro, apa kau ingat jika aku pernah mengatakan kalau aku pernah merasakan apa itu balas dendam?"** Kuro bertanya balik.

"Tentu saja, terus apa hubungannya?" Balas Han.

" **Aku…merasakannya…tidak salah lagi, ini chakra miliknya, tapi seharusnya dia sudah mati, bagaimana mungkin dia ada disana?** "

Han semakin tidak mengerti dengan jawaban yang diberikan kepadanya, tapi dia terus memikirkan kata-kata temannya itu, _'balas dendam'?, 'sudah mati'?_ Han membelalakkan matanya setelah menyimpulkan semua pemikirannya.

"Kuro! Maksudmu?-"," **Benar, makhluk yang pernah aku bunuh.** " Kuro memotong jawaban Han.

"Jadi? Kau ingin menyelesaikan masalahmu sekarang?" Han mencoba menebak pemikiran Kuro.

" **Itu benar dan…maaf.** " Kuro menyesal karena telah melibatkan temannya itu.

"Tidak apa-apa kawan, sekarang adalah giliranku untuk meringankan bebanmu itu." Han memaklumi perbuatan serakah temannya ini.

" **Sekali lagi maaf, dan terima kasih."**

.

.

.

.

.

Dihadapan Han dan Kuro terlihat wujud seekor naga -yang menurut Han- bentuknya sangat tidak wajar, jika dideskripsikan dari kepala, bentuk kepalanya masih wajar seperti naga-naga yang diceritakan dalam mitos, tapi yang sangat mengganggu itu wajahnya, wajah bagian kirinya rata seperti lahan yang habis terbakar, tanduk kanannya patah, leher yang lumayan panjang, besar tubuhnya itu hampir seperti Bijuu, mungkin lebih besar, warna tubuhnya abu-abu gelap, dan sayap kirinya robek, serta ekor yang berduri.

" **Lama tidak bertemu Kuro!** " Tiba-tiba naga yang tidak jelas bentuknya itu berbicara terhadap Kuro.

"Eh, kenapa dia tau namamu Kuro? Bukannya aku yang memberikanmu nama itu? apa dia bisa membaca pikiran?" Han kebingungan dengan perkataan naga aneh itu.

" **Bukan begitu, dia hanya memanggilku berdasarkan warna kami, persis seperti yang kau lakukan saat memberiku nama."** Kuro member penjelasan terhadap Han.

"Jadi, biar kutebak, nama makhluk aneh itu pasti-"," **Benar, namanya adalah Haiiro.",** 'Ternyata benar.' Batin Han sambil tersenyum getir.Jika dilihat baik-baik saat Kuro menyebut nama itu, ekspresinya menunjukkan jika dia amat sangat membenci naga itu.

" **Maafkan aku Shiro, tolong jangan ikut campur!** " Perintah Kuro.

"Kalau begitu maafkan aku juga, aku tidak peduli dengan alasanmu dendam terhadapnya, aku akan tetap membantumu,." Ini juga merupakan salah satu sifat Han, keras kepala.

" **Terima kasih dan aku sarankan pakai penutup mulutmu, nafasnya sangat beracun!** " Saran Kuro."Baiklah." Han langsung mengeluarkan 2 katana yang sarungnya berwarna merah dan putih. "Kuro, level 2." Setelah itu kedua pedang Han diselimuti sebuah aura hitam yang sangat padat membentuk sebuah katana yang lebih besar lagi (O.S. Spirit of Sword milik Yoh tapi ini berwarna hitam transparan dan ukurannya hanya seukuran katana biasa.)

Tanpa basa-basi Haiiro langsung berlari menuju Han dan bersiap untuk menggigitnya, tapi Han sudah siap dengan kuda-kudanya untuk menahan serangan.

TRANK

Han menahan serangan tersebut, katana yang dikiri menahan gigi atas sedangkan yang dikanan menahan gigi bawahnya, tapi Han merasakan sesuatu yang buruk. Dan sesuatu yang buruk itu akan terjadi, naga itu tiba-tiba menghirup nafasnya dalam-dalam seperti ingin menyemburkan sesuatu. " **Shiro, ini nafas beracunnya, cepat lakukan sesuatu!** " Kuro memperingati bahaya yang akan terjadi. "'Melakukan sesuatu', tapi apa? Tanganku saat ini sedang terkunci." Tiba-tiba sebuah bohlam 15 watt muncul di atas kepala Han. Han langsung menendang rahang bawah naga itu sekuat tenaga sehingga kepalanya menghadap ke atas dan langsung menyemburkan nafas beracunnya. 'Gawat jika racun itu tersebar, orang-orang disekitar sini akan terkena.' Han menusukkan katananya ditanah dan mempersiapkan jutsunya." **Katon:Cou Goukakyuu no Jutsu**." Sebuah bola api yang sangat besar mengarah ke racun yang ada diudara itu dan membakarnya hingga habis.

Dengan kepala naga yang masih menghadap keatas, Han langsung mempersiapkan tekniknya." **Nittoryuu Ni Giri:Tourou.** " Han menebaskan katananya keatas menyerang rahang Haiiro.

TRANK

Bukannya tertebas, serangan Han hanya terbentur rahangnya, merasa sia-sia Han langsung menjauh dari Haiiro.

"Apa-apaan rahangnya itu? bukannya salah satu kelemahan naga ada di rahangnya , Kuro?" Han yang tidak mengerti bertanya pada Kuro.

" **Maaf lupa memberitahu Shiro, coba lihatlah baik-baik bentuk tubuhnya itu! sangat tidak jelas bukan, aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau dia itu benar-benar naga atau makhluk yang lain, kelemahannya itu berada di wajahnya, hanya itu yang ku ingat.** " Jelas Kuro mengenai kelemahan makhluk itu.

"Sebelum membicarakan kelemahannya, ada apa dengan gigitannya itu? aku bahkan hampir tidak bisa menggerakkan otot-ototku bahkan jari-jariku. Dan sekarang kau bilang kalau kelemahannya ada di wajahnya yang sama sekali tidak simetris, jika aku melompat mungkin aku akan digigit lagi, bagaimana cara aku mengalahkannya?" Belum sempat memikirkan bagaimana cara mengalahkan makhluk abnormal itu, tiba-tiba makhluk itu berputar searah jarum jam dan mengarahkan ekornya kearah Han dengan sangat cepat. Karena memiliki reflek yang luar biasa, Han langsung mengarahkan kedua katananya ke bagian kanan tubuhnya.

TRANK

Han berhasil menangkis serangan itu, tapi karena tekanan yang sangat kuat dari serangan itu, Han langsung terpental tepat keatas, tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, makhluk itu berlari dengan ke-4 kakinya itu menuju Han dan mengangkat kaki depannya tinggi-tinggi langsung memukulnya(menendangnya) kembali ke tanah dengan kaki kanannya.

BLARR

Han menghantam tanah dengan sangat cepat sehingga menimbulkan asap yang sangat tebal. Jika dilihat kedalam asap itu, terlihat Han yang sedang terbaring dan terbungkus sebuah chakra kehitam-hitaman disekelilingnya.

"Terima kasih Kuro."

" **Tidak perlu kau pikirkan, ngomong-ngomong apa kau sudah memikirkan cara untuk mengalahkannya?** " Tanya Kuro.

"Aku malah ingin bertanya bagaimana caramu mengalahkan makhluk yang kau kira sudah terbunuh itu?" Han malah bertanya balik.

" **Aku hanya bertarung habis-habisan saja, sampai akhirnya aku membunuhnya, tapi sekarang itu tidak mungkin.** " Jelas Kuro.

"Apa maksudmu tidak bisa?"," **Aku ini hanya roh biasa, roh yang diambil dari makhluk hidup, jadi kekuatanku sekarang mungkin sekitar 25%, jangan samakan aku dengan roh alam yang memang ada di dunia ini.** "

Belum menyelesaikan pembicaraan mereka, Han merasakan jika makhluk itu mendekatinya. Dan benar saja, sebuah kaki tiba-tiba muncul dari atas bersiap untuk meratakan Han. Tidak ingin dirinya rata dengan tanah, Han menyalurkan chakra pada katananya dan membuat katana itu membesar sekitar 2 kali lipat dari bentuk awalnya, lalu " **Busoshoku** " katana miliknya yang awalnya transparan, sekarang seperti dilapisi besi yang mengkilap. Lalu dia menangkis injakan itu dan langsung membelokkan injakkan itu menuju sisi kiri tubuhnya sehingga makhluk itu kehilangan keseimbangannya karena pijakannya tiba-tiba berpindah. Han langsung memanfaatkan moment itu dan langsung melompat sekuat tenaga menuju wajah makhluk itu dan langsung mengeluarkan tekniknya, " **Nittoryuu:Nanajuni Pound Hou.** "

DUAAARRR

" **AAAAAARRRGGGGG.** " Makhluk itu tiba-tiba berteriak karena Han menyerang matanya dan mengucurkan darah yang sangat banyak. Karena efek dari teriakan makhluk itu, banyak para shonobi yang berdatangan menuju tempat Han bertarung.

"Hei, bukankah itu Shiroyasha?" Salah satu dari mereka berteriak mencoba memberitahu yang lainnya.

"Tidak salah lagi."

"Benar itu dia, tapi makhluk apa yang dilawannya itu?"

Seperti itulah sahutan para shinobi itu. Tapi pembicaraan mereka semua terhenti setelah melihat makhluk abnormal itu tiba-tiba akan melancarkan nafas beracunnya lagi.

"Hei sepertinya itu sangat berbahaya, cepat pergi dari sini!" Salah satu dari mereka langsung memerintahkan orang-orang yang ada disekitarnya untuk pergi dari sana.

Ditempat Han

Saat ini Han sedang melakukan handseal yang sangat rumit untuk menghentikan nafas beracun mkhluk itu. Tepat saat Han menyelesaikan handsealnya, makhluk itu langsung menyemburkan nafasnya, " **Fuin Kekkai."** Han menyebutkan nama jutsunya dan muncul huruf-huruf kanji di depan Han untuk menahan nafas beracun itu.

WUUUSSHHH

Nafas itu tersehisap kedalam kekkai itu dan langsung menghilang, setelah itu Han langsung mencabut salah satu katananya yang tertancap di sampingnya dan langsung berlari menuju makhluk abnormal itu, sebaliknya makhluk itu juga berlari menuju Han dan bersiap-siap untuk menginjaknya.

BUUUMMM

Makhluk itu langsung menginjak Han tepat saat dia ada di hadapan Han dan menimbulkan asap yang sangat tebal. Tapi Han berhasil menghindari injakan tersebut dengan melompat ke samping kaki makhluk itu disaat-saat terakhir. Dengan adanya asap yang tebal itu, Han menyalurkan chakranya ke katananya dan membuat aura-aura hitam di katananya itu semakin membesar (besarnya hampir sama dengan Spirit of Sword milik Yoh) dan langsung menebas pangkal kaki makhluk itu.

JRAAASSHH

KREEKKKK

TRAAANNK

Karena tidak sanggup menahan tebal dari kulit makhluk itu, aura-aura di sekitar katana milik Han langsung menghilang dan juga menghancurkan katananya, tapi setidaknya serangan itu berhasil membuat pangkal kakinya terluka, dan membuat tubuh makhluk itu kehilangan keseimbangannya. Saat itu Han langsung pergi ke katananya yang masih tertancap ditempat dia membuat kekkai itu.

" **Sudah kubilang kelemahannya itu ada di wajahnya, kanapa kau malah menyerang kakinya, Shiro?** " Kuro menanyakan tindakan tidak jelas temannya itu.

"Aku tahu kau sedang kesal dengannya, tapi tetaplah berfikir jernih Kuro! Bagaimana aku menyerang wajahnya jika dia tetap bergerak kesana-kemari seperti itu." Han menasehati Kuro.

Setelah perdebatan itu, Han mencabut katananya yang tertancap di tanah dan langsung berlari ke makhluk itu, saat sampai didepannya Han langsung melompat menuju wajah makhluk itu. "Yo, makhluk abnormal, kau tahu berapa tajam katana ini? Ingin mencobanya?" Han mengintimidasi makhluk itu, dan " **Bushosoku.** " lalu langsung menusuk tepat ditengah-tengah wajahnya.

JLEB!

" **AAAAARRRGGGGGGGHHHHH**." Makhluk itu langsung berteriak kesakitan sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya setelah tertusuk oleh katana milik Han yang sudah menghitam. Han masih bisa berdiri diwajah makhluk dengan memegang katananya. Tidak berhenti-hentinya makhluk itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya membuat Han kesal dan mengambil sesuatu dari kantong yang berada di pinggulnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kertas berwarna merah yang bertuliskan huruf kanji yang sangat rumit, setelah itu dia menempelkannya di wajah makhluk itu, seketika makhluk itu langsung berhenti bergerak. "Belum selesai, abnormal." Han melepaskan pegangan pada katananya dan langsung melakukan handseal, setelah selesai dia langsung memegang lagi katananya, " **Katon:Hiryuu Kaen**." Han menebaskan katananya vertical dan timbullah api putih di luka makhluk itu dan membakar wajahnya dan langsung menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya. " **AAAAARRRRGGGGGHHHH.** " Makhluk itu kembali berteriak kesakitan sekaligus kepanasan dari jutsu milik Han. Han yang tidak ingin mengalami peristiwa jutsu makan tuan, langsung turun dari wajah makhluk itu.

"Dan itu adalah akhirnya!" Ucap Han menjauh dari makhluk itu. Tapi…

GLLLUUURRRPPP

Terlihat kulit dibagian punggung makhluk itu menggeliat seperti akan mengeluarkan sesuatu.

DUUAARRRR!

Dan benar saja, punggung makhluk itu meledak sehingga tercipta hujan darah yang sangat banyak. Han yang melihatnya terkejut bukan main, bukan karena ledakan itu, tapi karena tiba-tiba muncul seekor macan putih yang ukurannya setengah dari makhluk itu.

"A-pa itu?" Han menanyakan -entah pada siapa- apa yang keluar dari dalam tubuh musuh yang dia lawan.

" **Byakko."** Kuro yang menjawab pertanyaan Han.

"Byakko?" Tanya Han mengenai macan putih itu.

" **Byakko, salah satu dari penjaga 4 arah mata angin, dia adalah penjaga daerah barat, dia merupakan salah satu kuchiyose dari clan Uzumaki, dia memiliki elemen yang sama denganmu, api putih.** " Jelas Kuro.

"Jadi kemungkinan, makhluk abnormal yang kau sebut tadi Haiiro, dikendalikan oleh macan putih itu dan berusaha untuk membunuhmu walaupun kau sudah mati sih." Han mencoba menebak apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

" **Benar, tapi Byakko tidak mungkin muncul dengan sendirinya seperti makhluk kuchiyose lainnya, dia itu memiliki dunianya sendiri.",** "Itu artinya, dia dipanggil oleh seseorang dan merasuki mayat Haiiro supaya dia bisa mengendalikannya dan menyerang kita."

" **Tapi siapa?** " Tanya Kuro.

"Bukan itu yang aku pikirkan sekarang, yang aku pikirkan sekarang bagaimana kita melawan macan itu, chakraku sudah hampir habis, bahkan tidak cukup untuk bertarung sekitar 10 menit." Pemikiran yang sudah dilakukan Han untuk melawan Byakko tiba-tiba terhenti karena dikejutkan oleh Byakko yang sudah berada di depannya.

'Cepat sekali, hampir menyamai si rambut kuning itu.' Batin Han mengomentari kecepatan makhluk itu. "Kuro!."," **Sudah aku lakukan.** " Jawab Kuro yang sudah mengerti apa yang diminta Han. " **Bushosoku**." Katana yang dipegang Han beserta aura-aura menghitam seperti besi. Tanpa basa-basi, Byakko langsung mencakarnya disertai dengan api putih di cakarnya.

TRAANNK

JRAASSHH

Saking besarnya kekuatan yang digunakan Byakko, membuatnya terpental dari tempat awalnya dan katana milik Han hancur lebur karena tidak bisa menahan serangan Byakko dan juga membuatnya terluka di bagian dadanya,

"Ke-,kekuatan macam apa itu? Hei Kuro, apa kau tahu apa kelemahannya?" Tanya Han.

" **Maaf, aku tidak tahu, tapi ada 1 cara yang bisa kupikirkan untuk bisa mengalahkannya.** " Kuro mencoba memberi saran kepada Han tentang cara mengalahkannya. "Apa itu?" Jawab Han penasaran.

" **Hyooi Gattai Hyaku:Ryuu no Yoroi dan katana 'itu'. Tapi resikonya chakramu akan-",** "TIDAK AKAN! Aku tidak akan melakukannya, aku tidak peduli dengan chakraku, jika aku melakukannya kau akan…"," **SHIRO!** **aku ini sudah mati, setidaknya biarkan makhluk yang sudah mati ini membantu agar orang yang masih hidup untuk tetap hidup, lagipula tujuanku sudah tercapai, dan juga aku sudah melibatkanmu dalam pertarunganku.",** "Tidak tetap tidak Kuro, lagipula bukan kau yang melibatkanku, akulah yang melibatkan diriku.", **"Aku mohon, Han."** Kaget itulah yang dialami Han sekarang, baru kali ini temannya ini menyebut 'namanya'. Setelah perdebatan itu, Han mengambil katananya yang berwarna hitam pekat itu, awalnya dia ragu tapi akhirnya katana itu ditarik juga dari sarungnya. Tapi saat katana itu ditarik, huruf-huruf kanji muncul di tangan Han yang memegang katana itu dan Han menyebutkan nama tekniknya, " **Hyooi Gattai Hyaku:Ryuu no Yoroi.** " Di tangan Han yang bertuliskan huruf kanji, tiba-tiba tumbuh seperti sisik-sisik ular berwarna perak kehitam-hitaman, tubuhnya diselimuti oleh chakra yang sangat tebal dan rambut Han yang merah itu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi putih bersih, mata yang awalnya berwarna biru langit itu berubah menjadi biru azure. Byakko yang merasakan ancaman pun langsung berlari menuju Han untuk menyerangnya, tapi Han sudah bersiap untuk menyerangnya, katananya diangkat lalu, saat Byakko sudah mencapai jarak serangnya, Han langsung menebaskan katananya searah vertikal.

DUAAARRRRR!

Sebuah ledakan yang sangat amat besar selama 5 detik itu menghancurkan tempat itu beserta menghempaskan semua shinobi yang berada di radius 10 km. Setelah ledakan itu selesai, terlihatlah sebuah kawah yang sangat dalam, kira-kira sedalam 3 km dan lebarnya sehingga 8 km. Sejak peristiwa ledakan itu, orang-orang selamat yang mengetahui pertarungan tersebut menyebut kawah itu dengan nama _'Shiroi Kureta'._

.

.

.

.

.

DUUAARRR

BLARRRRR

Terdengar suara ladakan dimana-mana, entah apa yang membuat ledakan itu, tapi itu semua membuat semua orang panik.

"Yoh, Anna, Han cepat bawa Yona pergi dari sini." Seorang kakek-kakek menyuruh 2 orang laki-laki, 1 laki-laki dewasa, 1 laki-laki remaja berumur sekitar 17 tahun dan perempuan yang sepertinya sedang menggendong anak kecil yang sepertinya masih berumur sekitar 6 tahun.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Tou-san?" Sang perempuan sepertinya mencemaskan kakek-kakek yang sepertinya adalah ayahnya.

"Aku akan melindungi kalian, jadi cepatlah sebelum desa ini hancur." Si Kakek itu bersikeras untuk menyuruh putrinya itu untuk pergi.

"Tapi-" , "Kaa-san, hiks…hiks…aku takut." Anak yang digandengnya itu, terlihat sangat takut sambil memeluk erat ibunya.

"Ayo Anna, Han!" Seorang laki-laki berambut panjang, tiba-tiba menarik lengan si perempuan, lalu berlari sambil menarik si perempuan dan disusul oleh remaja itu.

"YOH, jaga baik-baik putriku dan cucu-cucuku." Teriak kakek itu dari kejauhan.

.

.

.

1 Tahun kemudian

"ROOOOAAARRGRGGGG." Terlihat seekor monster berwarna coklat sedang mengamuk di suatu tempat yang sepertinya terletak di pegunungan dan banyak mayat yang berserakan dimana-mana, hutan yang seharusnya berwarna hijau ini, menjadi berwarna merah darah.

"Yona, cepat…pergi dari sini, jangan biarkan perjuangan Tou-san dan Kaa-san selesai sampai disini. Jadi cepatlah pergi, aku akan melindungimu." Terlihat seorang remaja berumur 18 tahun yang sedang mengelus rambut merah seorang anak kecil.

"Tapi Nii-chan, kau terluka, hiks…kau harus dirawat…hiks." Anak kecil itu terlihat sangat sedih melihat keadaan orang itu yang merupakan kakaknya. Tiba-tiba dibelakang anak yang dipanggil Yona itu, muncul sebuah batu runcing yang siap untuk menusuknya.

"Yona, awas!"

JLEB!

Remaja itu tertusuk tepat diperutnya setelah melindungi adiknya dari serangan itu."Jangan menyentuh adikku, Roh tanah sialan." Ucap remaja itu.

JRAASS!

Batu runcing itu ditarik dari perut remaja yang sudah berlubang itu. "Kau tidak apa-apa kan, Yona?","NII-CHAN." Teriak adiknya sambil mendekati kakaknya yang terbaring ditanah."Lukamu! Hiks…hiks aku akan membawamu ke desa jadi hiks… bertahanlah Nii-chan." Ucap sang adik mencoba mengangkat sang kakak dengan tubuh kecilnya itu."Percuma Yona, hanya aku yang tahu kondisiku, maaf membuatmu melihatku juga seperti ini." Ucapnya pada adiknya, sang adik hanya bisa menangisi kakaknya saja.'Maaf Tou-san, Kaa-san, aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku, tapi paling tidak aku akan membuat Yona melupakan semuanya.' Batin sang kakak, lalu si kakak membentuk handseal dan menyentuh kepala si adik," **Metsu.** " Setelah itu si adik pingsan."Kuro, ini permohonan terakhirku, tolong bawa pergi Yona dan tolong jaga dia untukku." Si kakak langsung bangkit dan melepaskan kalung yang bertuliskan namanya dan mengalungkan dileher si adik. "Sekarang, akan kucincang kau monster sialan!"

.

.

.

.

.

"AAAARRRGGGHHH." Seorang remaja terbangun dari tidurnya, terlihat banyak keringat mengucur dari tubuhnya menandakan jika dia bermimpi buruk. 'A-,apa itu tadi? Mimpi? kenapa terasa begitu nyata? Sebelum itu, rumah siapa ini?' belum sempat memikirkan dimana dia berada, sebuah pintu terbuka dan muncullah seorang nenek-nenek yang sedang membawa bubur.

"Oh Han-chan! Kau sudah bangun, bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya nenek itu. Remaja yang ternyata Han itu membelalakkan matanya saat melihat nenek itu,"Baa-san kah itu?" Tanya Han. "Tentu saja, apa kau lupa siapa yang kau tolong saat nenek ini akan dirampok oleh para bandit? Dan penampilanmu benar-benar berubah ya Han-chan, rambutmu menjadi putih begitu, apa kau mengecatnya?" Jawab sekaligus tanya nenek itu. "Tidak, aku tidak mengecatnya kok,…..tunggu dulu, bukannya kau tinggal di Amegakure, Baa-san?" Sekarang Han yang bertanya. "Tidak Han-chan, saat itu Baa-san hanya mengunjungi anak Baa-san saja." Jawabnya. "Kau sembrono sekali Baa-san, saat ini masih berada di situasi perang loh, bagaimana jika kau kenapa-kenapa?" Han mengkhawatirkan si nenek ini."Tapi, Baa-san masih hidup sekarang bukan? Oh iya Han-chan, kenapa kau bisa terluka seperti itu?","Aku berta-" Tiba-tiba saja Han teringat dengan pertarungannya melawan Byakko, dia menggunakan teknik terlarangnya untuk mengalahkan Byakko, lalu ledakkan dari serangannya menghempaskan dirinya sangat jauh, hanya sampai disitu saja ingatannya,"Baa-san, sekarang aku ada dimana? dimana kau menemukanku? Apa yang terjadi selama aku tertidur?" Han tiba-tiba bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan langsung menyerang nenek itu dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang mengganggunya."Tenang Han-chan, akan Baa-san ceritakan, 2 minggu yang lalu Baa-san menemukanmu pingsan di hutan 3 km dari sini saat Baa-san mencari tanaman herbal dan Baa-san membawamu ke sini, rumah Baa-san. Awalnya Baa-san ragu untuk membawamu ke sini karena hampir tidak mengenalimu karena rambut putihmu itu. Dan Baa-san hanya bisa menemukan ini." Jelas nenek itu sambil memberikan Han sebuah pedang berwarna merah yang mirip seperti artefak. Han melihat benda itu merasa tidak asing dan tiba-tiba saja Han membelalakkan matanya, pertanda dia terkejut…

 _"Tou-san, pedang apa ini?"_

 _"Itu namanya Futsunomitama no Tsurugi, Yona"_

 _"Keren, apa boleh aku memegangnya Tou-san?"_

 _"Tidak Yona, pedang itu terkutuk loh, didalam pedang itu ada roh naga hitam yang pernah mengancam dunia ini menuju kehancuran."_

 _"Terus kenapa?"_

 _"Dulu pernah ada yang menyentuh pedang itu, tapi tiba-tiba dia menghilang saat menyentuhnya."_

 _._

 _._

 _"Hei Tou-san, lihat aku bisa menyentuhnya dan aku tidak menghilang, apa tadi Tou-san membohongiku?"_

 _'A-,apa, tidak mungkin.","HEI ANNA CEPAT KEMARI."_

 _"Ada apa Yoh?"_

 _"Lihat Yona!"_

 _"A-Apa, dia menyentuh Futsunomitama no Tsurugi? Apa mungkin dia?"_

 _"Mungkin saja Anna. Yona, saat kau memegangnya, apa yang kau lihat ?"_

 _"Hmmmm, seperti yang Tou-san bilang, aku melihat naga hitam yang besar dan aku berbicara dengannya, saat aku tanya namanya, katanya dia tidak punya nama, jadi aku memberinya nama 'Kuro' karena dia sangat hitam."_

"AAAAAAHHHHH!"Muncullah ingatan-ingatan di kepala Han, saking banyaknya sampai membuat Han berteriak sambil memegang kepalanya menandakan kepalanya sangat sakit. Nenek itu sangat terkejut melihat Han berteriak seperti itu dan nenek itu langsung memeluk Han untuk menenangkannya.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya Han kembali tenang dan nenek itu melepaskan pelukannya. "Kau kenapa Han-chan?" Bukannya menjawab, Han melah berbicara sendiri."I-itu hosh…bukan…mimpi." Han mengretakkan giginya sambil mengucurkan air mata."Sial, sial, sial." Han memukul-mukul pahanya,"Sial, kenapa baru sekarang, kenapa…kenapa baru saat aku kehilangan semuanya, kenapa?" Si nenek yang tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkan Han kembali bertanya,"Kenapa Han-chan?" Han yang sudah berhenti menangis menjelaskan semuanya.

.

.

"Ohh begitu, kalau begitu Baa-san ikut berduka ya." Nenek itu ikut berbelasungkawa atas apa yang terjadi pada Han, tidak sekarang namanya adalah Yona,"Terima kasih Baa-san."

"Jadi sekarang Baa-san harus memanggilmu 'Yona-chan' kah?"

"'-chan' lagi kah, Baa-san, aku ini laki-laki, jadi bisa menggantinya dengan'-kun'?" Yona protes terhadap cara memanggil nenek itu. Si nenek hanya cengir-cengir tidak jelas.

"Jadi, sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan, Yona-chan?" Tanya si nenek.

"Tentu saja…

.

.

.

.

.

…melihat keadaan ke-2 kampung halamanku."

.

.

.

PROLOG END…Story…

.

.

.

…To Be Continued.

Dan itulah chapter terakhir prolognya. Mohon kritik dan sarannya di rivew ya. Sampai ketemu di chapter berikutnya ya.


	5. Chapter 5

Hai lagi semuanya para reader yang sudah menggu cerita super aneh dan gaje ini. Saya juga ucapkan terima kasih kepada yang sudah memfavoritkan dan memfollow cerita aneh ini.

Selamat membaca chapter 5.

 _ **Shroi, Orenji, Aoi Asamaki Hao**_

 _ **Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Warning : Semi-Xover, Alternate Universe, OOC, OC etc**_

 _ **Rate : M (Untuk beberapa pertarungannya)**_

 _ **Summary : Setelah menghilang selama bertahun-tahun dari dunia luar, akhirnya dia muncul dengan penampilan yang sangat berbeda dari biasanya, dengan kisah yang baru, teman-teman yang baru dan masih banyak lagi yang akan terjadi. Dan juga bagaimanakah kehidupannya yang baru ini saat dia bertemu dengan Naruto, Sasuke dan teman-teman baru yang lainnya?**_

Chap 5 : Putih, Jingga, Biru.

Dunia ini terbagi menjadi lima Negara besar, salah satunya adalah Konohagakure. Konohagakure merupakan desa shinobi yang terletak di Hi no Kuni. Menurut sejarah, Konohagakure merupakan penghasil shinobi-shinobi berbakat, contohnya adalah Senju Hashirama yang merupakan Hokage Pertama di Konohagakure, beliau dijuluki sebagai Shinobi no Kami. Menurut orang-orang, Konohagakure merupakan desa yang amat tentram, tapi dugaan itu sangat salah, itu dapat dibuktikan dengan peristiwa yang sedang terjadi saat ini.

BUAGH

DUAGH

JRASSH

Terdengar suara tendangan dan pukulan disebuah gang yang sempit. Jika dilihat baik-baik, terlihat sekumpulan orang dewasa yang sedang mengeroyok seorang bocah.

"Sa-,sakit, apa hiks…apa salahku sampai hiks… kalian memukuliku seperti ini?" Tanya bocah yang dikeroyok itu.

"Monster sialan, jika kau tidak ada, pasti anakku masih hidup sekarang, itu semua gara-gara kau, MONSTER." Jawab salah satu warga. Setelah itu, semua orang dewasa itu pergi meninggalkan bocah itu. Sedangkan si bocah pingsan ditempat.

.

.

.

"Hoooaaaammm!" Terdengar suara menguap dari sebuah rumah atau bisa dibilang sebuah apartemen menandakan si penghuni sudah bangun dari tidurnya. Saat si penghuni itu akan bangun…,"Aduh!, sial ini masih sangat sakit sekali." Setelah mengeluarkan sedikit tenaganya untuk menahan sakitnya itu, bocah yang merupakan si penghuni itu melihat-lihat sekelilingnya. 'Huhhhh…terjadi lagi, sebenarnya siapa yang membawaku pulang dan… mengobati luka-lukaku ini?' Batin bocah itu bertanya entah kepada siapa.

Setelah bocah itu benar-benar menyadari jika dirinya di dunia nyata akhirnya dia bangun dari tempat tidurnya yang kecil itu dan bersiap sarapan agar bisa menjalani kehidupannya untuk hari ini. Seperti biasa, sarapannya hanya 2 buah roti, telur dadar, dan segelas susu. Setelah selesai sarapan, dia langsung melakukan ritual paginya, mengenakan pakaian sehari-harinya yang berupa pakaian berwarna serba jingga serta sebuah google berwarna hijau.

"Tunggu dulu, bukannya sekarang aku mendapat seorang guru baru di akademi, kesan pertama adalah yang terpenting, aku harus memberinya salam yang bagus, hehehe." Ucap bocah itu dengan seringai isengnya dan langsung berangkat menuju akademi.

.

.

Akademi ninja, tempat yang merupakan awal karir sebagai shinobi, tempat yang mengajari dasar-dasar untuk menjadi shinobi. Sekarang di depan akademi terlihat anak-anak dan orang tua mereka barlalu lalang.

"Selamat pagi!"

"Hai!"

Seperti itulah sapaan semua orang disana. Sekarang mari masuk ke dalam akademi dan melihat salah satu ruangan kelasnya.

"Hehehehe, ini pasti berhasil." Batin seseorang yang ada di dalam kelas.

TAP TAP TAP

Terdengar suara langkah kaki di lorong tersebut.

SRRRGG

Suara pintu kelas itu pun terdengar menandakan ada orang yang masuk. Jika dilahat penampilannya, dia memakai pakaian para shinobi pada umumnya, sebuah kaos lengan panjang yang dilipat sampai sikunya, rompi berwarna hijau, tapi di wajahnya terlihat sebuah luka goresan di atas hidungnya. Saat ini dia melihat seorang bocah berambut kuning berdiri di hadapannya dengan senyumnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat kembali ke tempat dudukmu!" Perintahnya kepada bocah itu.

"Hehehe, baik, baik." Bocah itu langsung berjalan menuju tempat duduknya sambil mengeluarkan senyum isengnya.

BUG

Terdengar suara orang yang terjatuh. "Hahahaha, berhasil, berhasil." Akhirnya bocah itu tertawa lepas saat melihat jebakannya berhasil. Orang yang terjatuh itu langsung berdiri dan terlihat ekspresi marah dari wajahnya,"NARUTO! Kau!","Aku tahu, aku tahu, berdiri di lorong bukan." Bocah yang dipanggil Naruto itu langsung berjalan menuju lorong di luar kelasnya, tapi saat akan keluar…"Tidak, kembalilah ke tempat dudukmu!" perintahnya. "Cih, membosankan."

"Selamat pagi semuanya, pertama aku harus mengenalkan diri ya, baiklah mulai sekarang aku akan menjadi guru baru kalian, Umino Iruka." Iruka mengenalkan dirinya di depan murid-murid didiknya yang baru.

TIME SKIP

Hari sudah menjelang sore dan semua anak-anak akademi sudah pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Tapi tidak dengan Naruto, dia malah pergi ke tempat latihan yang terletak di pinggiran sungai.

" **Bunshin no Jutsu**."

POF

Sangat menyedihkan, itulah kata-kata yang tepat untuk hasil dari jutsu yang di keluarkan Naruto, tubuhnya yang pucat serta menungging dan lidahnya yang menjulur keluar.

"Siaaal! Sekali lagi!" Naruto memerintahkan dirinya sendiri.

Malam harinya.

Naruto terlihat sangat tertekan menghadapi harinya ini, sudah berkali-kali dia melatih ' **Bunshin no Jutsu'-** nya, tapi tidak membuahkan hasil sedikitpun.

GRUUKK

"Sial, aku terlalu banyak berlatih dan sekarang aku tidak punya uang untuk makan, apa kau begitu membenciku Tuhan?" Naruto merutuki nasibnya yang sangat tidak bagus itu.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" Tiba-tiba sebuah suara menginterupsi Naruto dari kejauhan. Saat Naruto melihatnya baik-baik dia sangat kenal dengan orang yang memanggilnya.

"Paman Teuchi." Teuchi, seorang pemilik kedai ramen yang sangat ramah pada siapapun, termasuk Naruto yang dibenci oleh penduduk Konoha.

"Ada apa denganmu Naruto? Kau terlihat sangat tertekan, kemarilah akan kubuatkan kau ramen." Teuchi terlihat khawatir terhadap pelanggan nomor 1-nya itu.

"Tidak, tidak terjadi apa-apa kok, dan aku juga tidak ada uang." Jawab Naruto lesu.

"Itu bukan tawaran loh, itu sebuah perintah, dan kau bisa membayarnya nanti." Wajah Naruto tiba-tiba terlihat bahagia mendengarnya. "Terima kasih, paman."

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya saat pulang dari akademi. Yah, walaupun sudah pulang, tapi masih ada anak-anak yang berkumpul di sekitar akademi. Naruto yang baru keluar dari akademi terlihat terkejut saat melihat anak-anak yang berkunpul di ayunan depan akademi, yang merupakan tempat nongkrong Naruto.

"Hey, sedang apa kalian disini?" Empat anak yang berkumpul disana terkejut mendengar suara yang tidak asing bagi mereka.

"Memangnya kenapa, Naruto? Dan menjauhlah dari kami." Salah satu anak yang memakai topi mewakili teman-temannya menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Hey hey, boleh aku ikut bermain dengan kalian?" Tanya Naruto. "Kenapa kami harus bermain denganmu? Dan sudah kubilang untuk menjauh dari kami kan!" Setelah itu, mereka langsung pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

.

.

Walaupun hari sudah menjelang sore, di jalanan Konoha masih ada yang membuka toko untuk menjual barang dagangan mereka. Naruto yang sedang berada disana terlihat tertarik pada salah satu toko yang menjual topeng. Yang paling membuatnya tertarik adalah topeng yang mirip seperti rubah. Tapi pemilik toko itu merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran Naruto.

"Sialan, pergilah dari sini, kau membuat takut pelangganku!" Si pemilik toko itu mendorong Naruto hingga terjatuh.

BUG

"Apa maksudmu ini?" Naruto tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh pemilik toko itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau mengganggu, sialan." Ucap pemilik toko itu. "Aku hanya melihat-lihat topeng itu." Jawab Naruto, tapi entah mengapa si pemilik toko itu semakin kesal dengan Naruto dan langsung melempar pisau yang dipegangnya kearah Naruto. Naruto hanya bisa memejamkan mata sambil menunggu rasa sakit yang akan dirasakannya.

TAP

Rasa sakit yang Naruto tunggu dari tadi tidak muncul-muncul, apa karena aku sudah terbiasa dengan rasa sakit ini sampai aku tidak merasakan apa-apa, itulah yang dipikarkan Naruto. Tapi saat Naruto membuka matanya, dia melihat seorang pria berambut putih, menggunakan kaos merah, celana panjang berwarna hitam dengan garis vertikal berwarna biru, dan menggunakan yukata berwarna putih dengan pola seperti awan disetiap ujungnya serta lambang pusaran air dipunggungnya yang dipakai sembarangan dan mengenakan sepasang sepatu boots berwarna hitam(Gaya berpakaian Gintoki).

"Hei paman, apa yang kau lakukan? Berbahaya loh melempar pisau sembarangan." Ucap pria itu. "Sialan, apa yang kau lakukan?" Pemilik toko itu terkejut melihat sosok misterius itu. "'Apa yang aku lakukan?' tentu saja menangkap pisau yang kau lempar, bagaimana jika aku terkena pisau ini? Sangat sakit loh." Jawab pria misterius itu dan mengembalikan(melempar) kembali pisau itu ke pemiliknya."Oh iya paman, aku beli topeng rubah itu ya, ini uangnya." Pria misterius itu seenaknya mengambil topeng rubah itu sambil membayarnya dan langsung pergi dari tempat itu. Naruto yang melihat tingkah laku pria itu hanya bisa memikirkan satu hal, 'aneh' itulah yang dipikirkannya. Tapi Naruto merasa kesal juga, karena pria itu membeli topeng yang akan dibelinya dan langsung mengejarnya ke gang kecil yang dilewati pria itu.

Saat sampai di gang tersebut, Naruto melihat pria itu sedang menyender di tembok gang itu. Saat pria itu melihat Naruto, dia langsung melempar topeng berpola rubah itu ke Naruto,"Kau ingin itu bukan?" Ucap pria itu dan langsung meninggalkan Naruto."Hei, tunggu!." Pria itu hanya melambaikan tangannya saja tidak memperdulikan Naruto.

.

.

"Hei, bisakah kau berhenti mengikutiku? Bukannya aku sudah memberimu topengnya? Apa lagi yang kau inginkan dariku?" Pria itu kesal dengan tingkah Naruto yang selalu mengikutinya. "Aku hanya ingin berterima kasih saja-ttebayo." Jawab Naruto. '-ttebayo' pria itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya, karena penasaran dengan kata yang diucapkan Naruto.

GRRUUKK

Suara perut mereka berdua saling menyapa pertanda mereka minta diisi makanan. "Kebetulan aku sedang lapar, apa kau tahu dimana tempat makan enak?" Pria itu bertanya. "Tempat makan?","Iya, sebenarnya sih dari tadi aku mencari tempat makan dan akhirnya tersesat." Naruto sweatdrop mendengar pengakuan pria itu. Yah, memang nasib sih, hari sudah menjelang sore jadi banyak toko yang sudah tutup. "Baiklah, aku tahu tempat makan terenak di Konoha-ttbayo." Jawab Naruto semangat.

.

.

.

"Ini dia tempat makan makanan para dewa, Ichiraku Ramen-ttbayo." Naruto sangat bersemangat saat mengenalkan tempat makan favoritnya. Lalu mereka memasuki tempat makan itu dan Naruto langsung menyapa sang pemilik,"Yo Paman Teuchi."

"Oh Naruto, kah? Selamat datang dan siapa dia, Naruto?" Teuchi penasaran dengan orang yang dibawa Naruto, karena tidak biasanya Naruto membawa orang asing. "Dia…? Kau siapa ya?" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Teuchi, Naruto malah bertanya kepada pria yang baru ditemuinya. Pertanyaan itu malah membuat Teuchi dan pria itu sweatdrop.

"Kau itu bodoh ya, bocah jingga?" Pria itu mengeluarkan isi pikirannya.

TWICH

"Siapa yang kau panggil 'bocah jingga'?, namaku Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto dan kau juga belum menjawab pertanyaanku." Naruto merasa kesal dengan panggilan yang diberikan oleh pria itu dan mengacuhkan pertanyaannya. "Tunggu, tunggu, jangan marah seperti itu! oh iya, namaku Yona, Asakura Yona, salam kenal Naruto." Pria misterius yang ternyata Yona itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Maaf mengganggu, apakah perkenalan kalian sudah selesai? Dan ingin memesan apa?" Teuchi menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka. "Maaf Paman, aku pesan miso ramen saja, kau pesan apa Naruto?" Yona menanyakan pesanan Naruto,"Eh, tapi aku tidak punya ua-","Aku yang traktir, anggap saja tanda terima kasih." Wajah Naruto terlihat berseri mendengarnya. "Terima kasih Yona-nii-chan, paman tolong tonkotsu ramennya."

.

.

.

"Terima kasih atas makanannya paman, ini uangnya." Yona membayar ramen yang mereka makan. "Terima kasih Yona-nii-chan, aku berhutang lagi padamu, apa ada yang bisa ku lakukan." Tidak ingin melewatkan kesempatan, Yona pun menerima tawaran Naruto, "Kalau begitu, bisa tolong antar aku berkeliling?"

.

.

.

Saat ini mereka sedang bersantai didekat sebuah danau sambil memakan bakpao yang mereka beli saat berkeliling tadi. 'Aku kira desa ini sangat bersahabat, tapi masih ada saja korban diskriminasi di sini, dari tatapan mereka saat melihat Naruto, mereka seperti melihat….monster.' Batin Han mengomentari desa yang sedang dia kunjungi ini sambil melihat Naruto dengan tatapan sendu. Naruto yang sadar sedang diperhatikan pun bertanya,"Adwa apwa Youghna-nwi-chan?" Tanya Naruto dengan mulut yang dipenuhi oleh bakpao. "Bukan apa-apa." Jawab Yona datar.

 **"Katon:Goukakyuu no Jutsu."**

Pembicaraan mereka tiba-tiba terhenti saat mendengar sebuah suara dari arah danau. Karena penasaran dengan apa yang sedang terjadi disana, mereka berdua memutuskan untuk melihatnya.

.

.

Saat sampai di danau tersebut, mereka melihat seorang anak yang kira-kira seumuran dengan Naruto. Ciri-ciri anak itu, dia memakai baju berwarna biru dengan kerah yang lebar sehingga memperlihatkan lehernya, mengenakan celana pendek berwarna hitam. Yang lebih aneh dari kerah bajinya yang lebar itu adalah model rambutnya yang seperti pantat ayam. Jika dilihat lebih baik lagi, di sekitar bibirnya banyak sebuah memar.

 **"Katon:Goukakyuu no Jutsu."**

Bocah itu mengeluarkan sebuah bola api dari mulutnya, tapi ukurannya itu, hmmm… kata apa ya yang cocok… sangat menyedihkan? ya benar, sangat menyedihkan, jika dibandingkan dengan sebuah bola basket, ukuran bola basket itulah yang menang.

"Siapa sih bocah biru itu? berlatih sampai menjelang malam begini, apa kau mengenalnya Naruto?" Yona mengomentari anak yang sedang berlatih itu. Tapi tiba-tiba ekspresi Naruto berubah saat Yona menanyakan anak itu.

"Hei, kau kenapa Naruto?" Yona penasaran dengan reaksi Naruto.

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa-ttbayo." Jawab Naruto alakadarnya.

"Huuhhh…jadi, siapa bocah biru itu? dengan reaksimu yang seperti itu, kau pasti mengenalnya bukan?" Yona menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama lagi.

"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke." Jawab Naruto yang sepertinya tidak ikhlas saat menyebutkan nama bocah biru itu.

'Uchiha?' Batin Yona. Setelah itu, Yona mendekati Sasuke yang sedang terduduk dengan lemas pertanda dia kelelahan.

"Hei, Bocah biru!" Yona memanggil Sasuke. Sasuke yang merasa dipanggil Yona sangat terkejut karena dia tidak merasakan kehadiran Yona sedikitpun. "Si-,siapa kau?" tiba-tiba Sasuke berdiri dan menyiapkan kuda-kuda untuk bertarung. "Hei, hei, tidak perlu sewaspada itu, aku tidak akan melakukan apapun." Sasuke yang tidak merasakan keinginan bertarung dari Yonapun mulai merilekskan kuda-kudanya dan bertanya, "Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Hei,coba kau lakukan itu lagi, tapi kali ini pusatkan chakramu di dadamu lalu tarik nafasmu sedalam-dalamnya dan hembuskan dengan kuat tapi secara perlahan." Yona menginteruksi cara melakukan jutsu itu. Sasuke yang masih belum tahu apa yang diinginkan pria dihapannya, mencoba mengikuti interuksi darinya, tapi dia tidak menurunkan kewaspadaannya sedikitpun.

 **"Katon:Goukakyuu no Jutsu."**

Sasuke menyemburkan bola api dari mulutnya, tapi kali ini ukurannya itu sangat besar, bisa dibilang 10x lipat dari ukuran sebelumnya. Bola api itu dapat dipertahankan oleh Sasuke selama sekitar 10 detik. Saat bola api itu berhenti keluar dari mulutnya, tiba-tiba saja Sasuke langsung pingsan, mungkin karena kehabisan chakra. Tepat saat Sasuke akan terjatuh ke kolam tersebut, Yona berhasil menahannya dengan menarik tangan Sasuke lalu menggendongnya di punggung.

"Hei Naruto, sampai kapan kau akan diam disana? cepat keluarlah!" Yona mulai agak kesal dengan tingkah Naruto. Setelah itu Naruto pun keluar dari tempat saat mereka mengintip Sasuke. "Kenapa denganmu Naruto? Kenapa wajahmu terlihat kesal seperti itu?" Yona pun menanyakan masalah Naruto. Naruto akhirnya menceritakan kenapa dia kesal saat melihat Sasuke, sambil mencari rumah Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Jadi intinya, kau kesal dengan bocah biru ini karena kau selalu kalah saat bertarung di akademi, apa begitu?" Yona menyimpulkan cerita yang diceritakan oleh Naruto. Naruto pun hanya mengangguk saja. "Kalau begitu berlatih saja dengan giat!" Saran Yona. "Aku sudah melakukannya, setiap hari aku selalu berlatih dengan gigih.","Perbedaan gigih dan ngotot itu sangatlah tipis, Naruto." Yona menasihati Naruto. Tepat saat itu mereka sampai dirumah Sasuke.

"Menurut bibi penjual bakpao itu, rumahnya yang ini ya?" Tebak Naruto saat melihat sebuah rumah yang besar di depannya. "Kita coba ketuk saja." Yona yang juga ragu pun mencoba mengetuk pintu rumah itu.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Iya, tunggu sebentar." Terdengar suara seorang laki-laki dari dalam rumah itu. Saat pintu rumah itu terbuka terlihat sosok remaja mengenakan baju hitam dengan model yang sangat mirip dengan Sasuke. Dan terlihat sebuah keriput di wajahnya.

"Maaf mengganggu, apa benar ini rumah Sasuke?" Yona menanyakan tentang keberadaan mereka saat ini. "Iya benar, ada keperluan apa ya?" Tanya pria itu. Lalu Yona menunjukkan Sasuke yang pingsan di punggungnya dan menyerahkannya pada pria itu. Pria itu terlihat panik saat melihat Sasuke. "Tidak perlu sepanik itu, dia hanya pingsan." Yona menenangkan pria itu. "Terima kasih sudah mengantar Sasuke…umm-?" Yona yang mengerti maksud pria itu langsung menjawab,"Asakura Yona.", "Terima kasih Asakura-san dan Naruto-kun juga." Naruto agak terkejut karena pria itu mengenal dirinya. Pria itu yang mengerti keterkejutan Naruto pun menjawab, "Aku kakaknya Sasuke, Itachi, aku pernah melihatmu di akademi." Naruto hanya ber'oh' ria.

"Ayo Naruto, hari sudah malam, maaf sudah menganggu Uchiha-san." Yona langsung berbalik dan pergi dari sana disusul oleh Naruto.

.

.

Saat ini Yona dan Naruto sedang berada di jalanan Konaha yang terlihat gelap dan hanya diterangi oleh cahaya lampu yang redup. Mereka sedang mencari sebuah penginapan untuk ditinggali oleh Yona, tapi sayangnya mereka tidak menemukan satu pun penginapan yang masih kosong.

"Yona-nii-chan, apa kau mau menginap di apartemenku saja?" Naruto menawarkan untuk menginap di tempatnya. "Apa kau yakin?" Naruto hanya mengangguk saja tanda menyetujuinya.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued.

Terima kasih sudah membaca chapter ini, dan tolong juga kritik dan sarannya. Sampai ketemu di chapter berikutnya.


	6. Chapter 6

Yo! Para reader, nih saya sudah lanjutkan cerita super aneh dan gak jelas ini. Saya minta maaf bagi yang sudah lama menunggu untuk membaca fict ini.

Segitu aja dah basa-basinya dan selamat membaca chapter 6.

 _ **Shroi, Orenji, Aoi _ Asamaki Hao**_

 _ **Naruto _ Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Warning : Semi-Xover, Alternate Universe, OOC, OC etc**_

 _ **Rate : M (Untuk beberapa pertarungannya)**_

 _ **Summary : Setelah menghilang selama bertahun-tahun dari dunia luar, akhirnya dia muncul dengan penampilan yang sangat berbeda dari biasanya, dengan kisah yang baru, teman-teman yang baru dan masih banyak lagi yang akan terjadi. Dan juga bagaimanakah kehidupannya yang baru ini saat dia bertemu dengan Naruto, Sasuke dan teman-teman baru yang lainnya?**_

Chap 6 : Teman dan Keluarga Baru.

Pagi yang cerah dan tenang, suara burung-burung berkicau. Awal hari yang sangat bagus untuk melakukan aktifitas. Berdiri sebuah rumah tradisional Jepang berwarna coklat yang membuatnya seperti menyatu dengan alam sekitar.

.

.

Di sebuah kamar rumah itu…ada seorang anak berambut raven yang berumur sekitar 10 tahun tertidur lelap di tempat tidurnya.

"Ngghhhh…" Terlihat anak itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya tanda dia akan pergi dari dunia mimpinya. Setelah dia benar-benar sadar, dia langsung melakukan ritual paginya.

.

.

"Selamat pagi, Sasuke." Saat Sasuke tiba di ruang keluarga, dia melihat seorang pria berumur sekitar 20 tahun menyapanya. "Pagi, Aniki." Balas Sasuke kepada orang yang merupakan kakaknya itu.

"Sasuke, Itachi, waktunya sarapan!" terdengar suara seorang wanita dari ruang makan di rumah itu.

.

.

"Terima kasih atas makanannya." Ucap 4 orang di ruangan itu secara bersamaan. Setelah itu suasana hening pun menguasai ruangan itu.

"Sasuke, apa tubuhmu sudah baikan?" Itachi memecah suasana hening di ruangan itu. Sasuke hanya mengangguk saja menjawab pertanyaan Itachi. "Oh iya Aniki, apa kau tahu dimana dia? Orang yang kau bilang membawaku pulang?" Tiba-tiba Sasuke bertanya.

"Maksudmu Asakura-san? Aku tidak tahu, kemarin dia langsung pergi begitu saja, memangnya ada urusan apa dengannya?" Itachi menjawab pertanyaan sekaligus bertanya balik pada Sasuke.

"Aku ingin berterima kasih secara langsung." Jawab Sasuke. "Hmmm… kalau begitu coba Tanya Naruto-kun." Saran Itachi. "Naruto?" Entah kenapa Sasuke tidak ikhlas saat menyebut nama tersebut.

"Iya, kemarin dia juga ikut mengantarmu pulang bersama Asakura-san, jadi kau juga harus berterimakasih padanya!", "Baiklah, akan kuusahakan."

'Asakura? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu.' Pikir salah satu orang yang berada di ruangan itu.

.

.

.

[Akademi, sepulang sekolah]

Saat ini Sasuke masih berada di kelas, menunggu semua orang pergi untuk berbicara empat mata dengan Naruto. Setelah semua orang pergi, Sasuke mendekati tempat duduk Naruto untuk membangunkan Naruto yang sedang tertidur pulas.

"Hei, Naruto, cepat bangun sialan!" Panggil Sasuke sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Naruto. "Nggghhhh 5 menit lagi!."

DUAGH

Sasuke yang agak kesal pun menandang Naruto supaya bangun dari tidurnya. "SAKIT! SIAPA ITU SIALAN?" Naruto yang sudah terbangun pun melihat Sasuke di hadapannya. "SIALAN KENAPA KAU MENENDANGKU?"

"Salahmu sendiri tidak bangun-bangun, kepala durian!" Ejek Sasuke dengan datarnya.

"Siapa yang kau panggil 'kepala durian', pantat ayam?!" Balas Naruto.

.

.

Dan acara saling ejek itupun berakhir setelah terjadi sekitar 10 menit. "Ck, apa sih maumu? Menendangku seperti itu." Naruto yang sudah mulai tenang mulai menanyakan maksud Sasuke.

"Bisa…tolong aku…menemui…Asakura-san?"Sasuke agak canggung untuk memberitahu maksudnya.

"Asakura-san?...maksudmu Yona-nii-chan." Sasuke hanya mengangguk. "Ada urusan apa kau dengannya?" Tanya Naruto balik.

' _…kau juga harus berterimakasih padanya!_ ' Sasuke teringat kata Itachi tadi pagi.

"Aku hanya ingin berterima kasih padanya…dan untukmu juga." Suara Sasuke agak pelan saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhir.

"Huh, apa katamu? Aku tidak mendengarnya!","Aku bilang aku ingin berterima kasih pada kalian berdua!"

.

.

.

[Kantor Hokage, disaat yang sama]

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Terdengar suara pintu terketuk. "Silahkan masuk!" Terdengar suara dari dalam ruangan itu untuk mengizinkan masuk orang yang ada di luar. Terlihat seorang pria masuk ke ruangan tersebut. Ciri-cirinya pria itu berambut putih, menggunakan kaos merah, celana panjang berwarna hitam dengan garis vertikal berwarna biru, dan menggunakan yukata berwarna putih dengan pola seperti awan disetiap ujungnya serta lambang pusaran air dipunggungnya yang dipakai sembarangan dan mengenakan sepasang sepatu boots berwarna hitam.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Nak?" Terlihat seorang pria paruh baya duduk di belakang kursinya yang sedang 'bergulat' dengan semua kertas yang ada di mejanya.

"Maaf mengganggu, Hokage." Ucap pria itu sambil membungkuk.

"Tidak apa-apa, jadi ada keperluan apa anda kemari hmmm…" Pria itu sudah sangat mengerti apa maksudnya, "Yona, Asakura Yona. Saya kemari ingin mengajukan permintaan." Pria yang ternyata Yona itu menjawab.

"Permintaan? Apa itu?" Sang Hokage bertanya.

"Saya ingin menjadi penduduk Konoha, apa boleh?" Tanya Yona.

"Hmmm…kenapa kau ingin menjadi penduduk Konoha? Aku ingin mendengar alasannya!" Sudah pasti itu yang akan ditanyakan, tiba-tiba orang asing ingin menjadi penduduk Konoha, siapa tahu dia merupakan mata-mata. Dan Yona sangat mengerti hal itu.

"Hmmm, dari mana mulainya ya?... Oh iya, kalau tidak salah Kushina-san tinggal di sini, bahkan sampai akhir hayatnya, bukan?" Sang Hokage sangat terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan Yona. Bagaimana bisa dia mengenal Kushina, itulah yang dipikirkannya saat ini. Yona yang mengamati sang Hokage, sangat mengerti dengan apa yang dipikirkannya.

"'Bagaimana saya kenal Kushina-san?' apa benar begitu?" Yona menebak pemikiran yang Hokage. Sang Hokage tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Hebat!...Iya itu benar dan jawab juga pertanyaan saya!" Perintah sang Hokage.

"Saat saya kecil, saya tinggal di Uzushiogakure sekitar 1 tahun bersama ibu saya, dan disanalah saya bertemu dengan Kushina-san. Selama 1 tahun itu saya sering berpetualang bersamanya, dari mengelilingi desa, sampai pergi keluar desa, anda pasti tahu bukan, bagaimana jiwa petualang Kushina-san?" Sang Hokage mengangguk-angguk mendengar penjelasan Yona,"Itu benar sekali, ternyata itu sifatnya dari kecil."

"Dan alasan saya ingin tinggal di Konoha, pertama, Kaa-san pernah bilang jika dia sering mengunjungi tempat ini beberapa kali, kedua, saya penasaran apa yang membuat Kushina-san betah tinggal disini bahkan sampai akhir hayatnya. Dan yang terakhir, saya bertemu anak yang bernama Naruto, dia sangat mirip sekali dengan Kushina-san, '-ttbayo', '-ttbane', bahkan ciri khasnya mirip sekali, saya kira Naruto anak Kushina-san, tapi itu tidak mungkin bukan, Kushina-san yang tomboy itu menikah? Itu sangat tidak mung-"

"Itu benar, Naruto adalah anak Kushina." Tiba-tiba sang Hokage memotong penjelasan Yona. Yona yang mendengarnya terlihat sangat syok, "Anda bercanda kan?", "Tidak." Jawab sang Hokage dengan cepat. 1 alasan Yona ingin tinggal di Konoha sudah terjawab, akhirnya dia mengetahui kenapa Kushina betah -atau lebih tepatnya 'harus'- tinggal di Konoha.

"Ku-ku-Kushina-san menikah… dunia pasti akan berakhir, dan juga siapa pun itu yang menikahi Kushina-san, aku sangat takjub denganmu." Sepertinya Yona tinggal menunggu hukuman dari langit karena sudah menghina (walaupun secara tidak langsung) orang yang sudah 'pergi'.

"Maaf mengganggu, apa boleh saya mengetahui siapa ibu anda? Anda bilang beliau sering mengunjungi Konoha?, mungkin saya mengenalnya." Tanya sang Hokage yang penasaran dengan siapa ibu si Yona.

"Anna, Asakura Anna… sebelum menikah dengan ayah saya, namanya Uzumaki Anna." Lagi-lagi sang Hokage dikejutkan dengan apa yang dikatakan Yona. "Anna, maksudmu Putri Anna, satu-satunya anak perempuan Uzukage?"

"Owhhh, anda mengenal ibu dan kakek saya. Tak kusangka Kaa-san sangat terkenal." Yona takjub sendiri terhadap sang ibunda. "Tapi kenapa rambut anda berwarna putih? Bukankah Klan Uzumaki identik dengan rambut merah mereka?" Tanya sang Hokage.

"Saat saya berpetualang saya melawan musuh yang sangat kuat dan bertarung habis-habisan dengannya sampai-sampai saya kehilangan chakra saat terkena jutsunya, tapi karena ada seorang teman yang bodoh saya berhasil selamat." Jelas Yona. 'lebih tepatnya sih gara-gara aku menggunakan jutsu terlarang yang membuat chakraku hilang.' Batinnya. Sang Hokage hanya bisa mengangguk-angguk mendengar penjelasan Yona.

"Jadi, apa boleh saya tinggal di Konoha?" Yona mengarahkan pembicaraan ini ke topic utama. "Tentu saja, tapi dimana anda akan tinggal?","Saya akan tinggal bersama Naruto. Dan tolong kalian rahasiakan identitas saya. Saya tidak ingin membuat kehebohan."

'Kalian?'

.

.

.

"Woy, apa kau benar-benar tau dimana dia?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu."

"Wajahmu mengatakan sebaliknya loh, sangat terlihat jika kau sedang kebingungan sekarang."

"SUDAH KUBILANG KAU DIAM SAJA, KITA AKAN SEGERA SAMPAI KE TEMPATNYA."

"Huh, terserah kau saja."

Saat ini Naruto dan Sasuke sedang mencari keberadaan Yona, sudah sekitar 30 menit sejak mereka meninggalkan akademi, dan mereka sekarang berada di tempat yang sepertinya merupakan tempat perbelanjaan.

"NARUTO!" Terdengar suara teriakan dari belakang mereka. Saat mereka menoleh, mereka melihat wajah yang sangat dikenalnya. "YONA-NII-CHAN!" Naruto membalas teriakan orang yang ternyata adalah Yona.

"Sudah kubilang bukan, aku tau dimana dia." Naruto menghadap Sasuke dengan senyum kemenangan. "Jika kau benar-benar tahu dimana dia, kenapa kita terus berjalan bukannya diam di toko yang dia kunjungi itu." Naruto langsung berkeringat dingin.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini Naruto? Dan…ohhh si bocah biru." Tanya Yona yang kini sudah berada di hadapan mereka sambil memakan bakpao.

"Kami sedang mencarimu, darimana saja kau, Yona-nii-chan?" Tanya balik Naruto. "Huh, bukannya tadi pagi sudah kubilang jika aku akan ke kantor Hokage."

"Ehhh!... Benarkah?" Tanya Naruto dengan tampang polosnya. "Naruto, sepertinya kebodohanmu itu tidak akan hilang sampai kau bereinkarnasi 10 kali." Balas Yona dengan sweatdrop yang sangat besar di belakang kepalanya.

"Jadi! Ada apa kau mencariku, bocah biru?" Yona kembali ke topik pembicaraan. "Aku ingin berterima kasih kepada kalian." Jawab Sasuke. "'Berterima kasih'? untuk apa?" Tanya Yona. "Kemarin kalian yang membawaku pulang bukan? Dan kau juga sudah membantuku latihan kemarin."

"Ohhh, yang kemarin itu. Sebenarnya aku sengaja melakukan itu agar kau berhenti latihan, habisnya kau sangat berisik sekali dengan latihanmu, kau mengganggu waktu santaiku tahu?" Dan entah kenapa Yona memarahi orang yang berterima kasih padanya. Beda lagi dengan Sasuke, wajahnya menampakan jika dia sangat shock. "Untuk itu aku minta maaf."

"Mah, tidak usah pedulikan itu, ayo pulang Naruto." Yona langsung berbalik meninggalkan Sasuke. "Tapi setidaknya datanglah kerumahku untuk makan malam sebagai ucapan terima kasihku!" Sasuke tidak menyerah dengan tekadnya. Mendengar itu tiba-tiba Yona langsung berhenti dan menghadap ke Sasuke dengan pandangan yang sangat tajam. "Tidak ada pilahan kalau begitu, ayo Naruto, ke rumah si bocah biru, lagi pula aku sangat malas untuk memasak makan malam." Ucap Yona dengan wajah yang awalnya terlihat keras berubah menjadi wajah yang amat bahagia dengan sinar-sinar disekelilingnya. Naruto dan Sasuke hanya bisa sweatdrop.

"Oh iya bocah biru, namamu siapa? Susa…sake… siapa ya, maaf aku lupa."

"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke."

"Ohhh iya, Sasuke. Aku Yona, Asakura Yona, senang berkenalan denganmu."

"Senang berkenalan denganmu juga, Asakura-san."

"Panggil Yona saja." Dan percakapan antara 2 anak kecil dan seorang laki-laki dewasa pun berlangsung selama perjalanan menuju rumah Sasuke.

.

.

.

[Skip Time]

Sudah sekitar 1 minggu sejak Yona dan Naruto diundang untuk makan malam di kediaman Uchiha. Banyak hal terjadi setelah itu, Itachi dan Yona sudah saling berteman sekaligus dengan Shisui, sahabat Itachi. Naruto dan Sasuke hmmm… bisa dibilang 'mungkin' sudah berteman atau tidak, itu masih belum jelas, yang pasti mereka sudah akrab tapi sering bertengkar, walaupun itu disebabkan oleh masalah sepele maupun masalah besar, ohhh iya…mereka berlima juga sering berlatih bersama-sama. Dan diluar itu, Naruto sudah mulai diakui oleh wali kelasnya, Iruka, dan juga sudah akrab dengan beberapa orang yang berada di kelasnya.

Saat ini duo jingga dan biru ini, sedang berjalan bersama menuju akademi. "Hei Sasuke, apa kau tahu rumor yang sedang beredar?" Tanya Naruto sambil menghilangkan kesunyian diantara mereka. "Rumor? Aku tidak peduli dengan hal seperti itu." Jawab Sasuke dengan datarnya.

"Cih, kau tidak asik sekali, bilang saja kau tidak tahu! Baiklah akan kuberitahu. Menurut rumor sih katanya kemarin ada sebuah pertarungan di bukit dibelakang akademi, jadi apa kau mau ikut memeriksanya?" Tawar (tantang) Naruto.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak peduli." Jawab Sasuke dengan nada yang datar seperti sebelumnya. "Ayolah aku hanya ingin memberita-", "Aku tidak ingin tahu, dan aku tidak peduli, jadi bisakah kau diam." Potong Sasuke dengan cepatnya.

TWITCH

Sebuah perempatan yang banyak muncul di kepala Naruto. "SIALAN, apa kau ingin berkelahi huh?"

"Hn, maju kalau berani sialan, jangan sombong dulu karena kau sudah menang 2 kali." Balas Sasuke dengan tampang meremehkan. "KAU YANG SOMBONG SIALAN, mentang-mentang sudah menang 5 kali. Suatu saat akan menang lebih banyak darimu" Jawab Naruto yang tidak mau kalah. "Baiklah, aku tunggu kau di tempat biasa nanti sore." Tantang Sasuke.

.

.

[Akademi, jam makan siang]

"Huuhhhh, membosankan sekali disini." Naruto menghela nafas panjang saking bosannya. Saat ini mereka sedang makan siang di bawah pohon sakura yang sedang menunggu untuk bermekaran. Disana ada 5 orang anak dengan ciri khas berbeda-beda. Yang pertama, anak yang selalu membawa anjing kemana-mana dan sebuah tato segita di masing-masing pipinya, dia adalah Kiba, Inuzuka Kiba. Kedua, anak dengan tampang seperti bosan hidup, dengan gaya rambut seperti nanas, Shikamaru, Nara Shikamaru. Ketiga, anak dengan tubuh seperti gentong air, Chouji, Akimichi Chouji. Yang kempat dan kelima sudah bisa kita tebak.

"Hei Naruto, boleh kuminta makananmu?" Tiba-tiba Chouji yang sudah meminta makanan yang dibawa Naruto. "Huh, untuk apa? Bukannya kau sudah memakan cemilan, 5 bungkus lagi, kalau kau makan lagi kau bisa gen-" Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menutup mulut Naruto, dia adalah Shikamaru.

"Hei Naruto, bukannya sudah kubilang kata-kata itu sangat tabu bagi Chouji, apa kau ingin melihat pohon sakura yang akan mekar ini hancur." Sudah kesekian kalinya Shikamaru memperingati Naruto, tapi otak bodohnya memantulkan semua peringatan itu.

"Baiklah, kau ambil saja semuanya, lagi pula aku sudah kenyang." Naruto menyerahkan onigiri miliknya dan tanpa basa-basi, Chouji langsung mengambil dan melahapnya, "Seperti biasa, makananmu sangat enak Naruto." Chouji memuji makanan Naruto walaupun itu hanya onigiri. "Tentu saja, masakan Yona-nii-chan adalah yang terbaik…..kedua sih." Dan mereka berempat langsung memikirkan hal yang sama, 'Entah kenapa aku sudah bisa menebak, apa yang pertama.' Itulah pikiran mereka masing-masing.

Tiba-tiba Naruto bangun dari tempat duduknya dan pergi dari sana. "Hei, mau kemana kau Naruto, jam makan siang hampir habis loh?!" Tanya Kiba yang penasaran akan tujuan Naruto. "Berisik, aku hanya ingin ke toilet."

.

.

.

"Wahhh…hebat. Jadi benar-benar ada pertarungan disini." Sekarang Naruto sudah berada di bukit belakang akademi. Keadaan di tempat ini sangat parah, dahan pohon terbakarar, lubang bekas ledakan, kunai yang berhamburan dimana-mana. "Sebaiknya aku mencari benda yang hebat disini. Tapi terdapat beberapa sosok yang mengamati Naruto.

.

.

"Naruto lama sekali ya." Ucap Chouji entah itu khawatir atau bagaimana. "Biarkan saja, mungkin dia bolos lagi." Kali ini Kiba yang berkomentar.

ZRRGGG

Terdengar suara pintu kelas yang digeser oleh seseorang, orang itu adalah Umino Iruka. Saat dia sudah berada di belakang meja gurunya, dia melihat-lihat semua murid-muridnya dan menyadari ada yang kurang. "Apakah ada yang tahu dimana Naruto?" itulah pertanyaan yang diucapkannya pertama kali saat masuk ke kelas.

Terlihat beberapa orang tidak peduli dengan pertanyaan guru mereka itu, tapi ada beberapa anak yang memikirkannya.

 _'Hei Sasuke, apa kau tahu rumor yang sedang beredar?'_

 _'…apa kau mau ikut memeriksanya?'_

Tiba-tiba wajah Sasuke terlihat panik. Shikamaru yang berada di sebelahnya menyadari itu. "Hei ada apa Sasuke?" Dan otak jenius Shikamaru pun bekerja, "Jangan-jangan?" Sasuke hanya mengangguk. "Si bodoh itu pasti ke bukit."

Shikamaru langsung mengangkat tangannya, Iruka yang melihat itu langsung bertanya, "Ada apa Shikamru?"

"Sepertinya dia pergi ke bukit, Iruka-sensei." Iruka langsung terkejut dengan apa yang diucapkan Shikamru. "Anak-anak, kalian tetaplah belajar sendiri, aku akan mencarinya." Perintah Iruka.

.

.

.

DUG DUG

Tiba-tiba Yona sedang memakan bakpaonya, merasakan sesuatu yang sangat banyak muncul di sekitar akademi. Tanpa basa-basi dia langsung berlari ke sana.

.

.

Saat menaiki bukit, dia melihat Sasuke sedang berlari juga di bukit itu. "Sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Berbahaya, cepatlah kembali!" Ucap Yona yang sudah menyusul Sasuke. "Yona-san! Tidak, aku ingin bertanggung jawab, jika saja aku menghentikan si bodoh itu, dia tidak akan kesini." Keras kepala juga Sasuke, mungkin sudah tertular dari Naruto. "Aku sarankan hati-hati, kita berurusan dengan 6 shinobi yang mungkin sudah chunin atau jounin." Saran Yona.

"Darimana kau tau?" Sasuke penasaran darimana Yona tau berapa ada musuh yang akan mereka hadapi. "Fokus saja pada sekelilingmu Sasuke, jika kau seperti itu aku jamin umurmu kurang dari 3 menit." Tegur Yona.

Saat mereka berlari, mereka melihat Iruka di depan mereka. Iruka yang menyadari ada orang dibelakangnya segera menengoknya."Asakura-san, Sasuke, apa yang sedang kalian lakukan disini? Disini sangat berbahaya, cepat pergi dari sini!" Iruka segera memerintahkan mereka pergi. Bagi yang bingung kenapa Iruka mengenal Yona, itu karena Yona sering mengantar Naruto ke akademi dan akhirnya mereka bertemu. "Dan membiarkan anda sendirian?" Tanya Yona.

"Sasuke, kau tetaplah bersama Iruka-san, lebih baik kita berpencar, aku akan berfokus untuk mencari Naruto." Saran Yona. Sasuke hanya mengangguk saja "Baiklah, itu akan mempermudah pencarian." Dan akhirnya mereka mengambil jalur yang berbeda, Yona pergi mengitari bukit, Iruka dan Sasuke tetap mendaki bukit.

.

.

"Disana kah?!" Yona langsung mempercepat larinya, menuju tempat yang dirasakannya terdapat beberapa orang.

.

.

"Hei bocah, cepat serahkan kunai itu." Terlihat 4 orang mengepung Naruto. Naruto lalu menyimpan kunai itu di kantongnya, "Tidak, tidak akan aku serahkan kunai ini."

"Begitu, jadi kami harus mengambilnya dengan cara paksa ya?!" Shinobi itu langsung menarik katana yang ada di punggung mereka dan menodongkannya tepat di depan Naruto. "AAAAAAAGGGGHHH." Naruto berlari menjauh dari para shinobi itu sambil berteriak. Tapi kecepatan Naruto tidak bisa mengalahkan para shinobi itu sehingga salah satu shinobi itu sudah berada di belakang Naruto sambil menebas katananya tepat kearah leher Naruto. 'Sialan.' Batinnya.

WUSSHH

BUAGH

DUAGH

Keempat shinobi itu terpental setelah menerima serangan dari seseorang. "Sialan siapa itu?" Salah satu dari shinobi itu bertanya-tanya siapa yang melancarkan serangan pada mereka. Naruto yang melihat sosok itu merasa senang dan aman, "Yona-nii-chan." Panggil Naruto. Yona yang dipanggil pun berjalan mendekati Naruto.

BUAGH

BUAGH

Yona memukul kepala kuning Naruto, sehingga muncul benjolan yang mirip dengan sebuah kotoran -T.I.N.J.A-. "Sakit, apa yang kau lakukan, Yona-nii-chan?"

"Itu pertanyaanku BODOH. Kenapa kau sendirian kemari?" Naruto hanya memalingkan wajahnya. "Huhhh, kau bisa menjawab itu nanti, sekarang cepat pergilah ke atas, Sasuke dan Iruka-san ada disana." Perintah Yona. "Tapi bagaimana denganmu?" Naruto khawatir terhadap orang yang -mungkin- sudah dia anggap kakak itu.

"Cepat pergi saja, aku akan menendang pantat mereka." Naruto mengangguk dan langsung pergi menuju tempat Iruka.

"Hei, hei, apa kau serius ingin melawan kami berempat, orang tanpa chakra sepertimu?" Salah satu dari mereka meremehkan Yona. "Dan orang tanpa chakra ini sudah merontokkan 3 gigimu loh." Ternyata perkataan orang-orang benar, 'Mulutmu Harimaumu'. Profokasi Yona pun berhasil sehingga shinobi itu langsung menerjang Yona dengan sebuah katana di tangan kanannya. Saat sampai didepan Yona, shinobi itu langsung mencoba menusuk kepala Yona.

Tapi serangan itu berhasil dihindari Yona dengan bergeser dari tempatnya beberapa senti, tapi serang shinobi itu belum selesai, dia langsung menebaskan katananya ke samping tempat Yona bergeser. Yona yang sudah memperkirakan serangan itu segera menunduk, saat serangan itu sudah melewatinya dia langsung memegang pergelangan tangan shinobi itu dan menekuknya sehingga pegangan pada katananya terlepas dan Yona mengambil kata itu lalu menyerang dada shinobi itu, luka horizontal pun nampak di dada shinobi itu.

Melihat temannya dibunuh tepat didepan mata mereka, membuat para shinobi itu marah dan menerjang Yona secara bersamaan. Yona yang kalah jumlahpun segera mundur. Tapi para shinobi itu segera melakukan jutsu.

" **Fuma** **Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.** "

10 fuma shurikenpun menuju arah Yona, itu bisa dihindari dengan berlari di depan pohon, tapi sialnya ada beberapa shuriken yang berbelok di pohon itu. Tapi Yona tidak kehabisan akal, dia membelokkan fuma shuriken itu dengan katanya menuju fuma shuriken yang lainnya sehingga saling menghancurkan. Para shinobi itu terkaget dengan tindakan gila Yona, Yona yang mengetahui itu langsung melancarkan tekniknya.

" **Ittoryuu:Sanjuuroku Pound Hou.** "

Sebuah gelombang angin yang tajam menuju ketiga shinobi itu. Tidak ingin terkena serangan itu mereka segera menyebar ke segala arah, Yona yang sudah menduganya langsung melompat kebelakang salah satu shinobi itu.

" **Ittoryuu…**

Shinobi itu sangat terkejut dengan kehadiran Yona dibelakangnya karena Yona yang tidak memiliki chakra jadi sangat susah untuk dideteksi. Yona memejamkan matanya sejenak.

… **Iai:Shishi Sonson.** "

Yona memenggal kepala shinobi itu dengan sangat cepat, sehingga shinobi itu tidak sadar jika kepalanya sudah terpisah dari tubuhnya. Tapi karena terlalu fokus terhadap serangan itu, Yona baru menyadari jika dibelakangnya sudah ada teman shinobi itu.

DUAGH

JRASH

Punggung Yona ditendang dengan amat sangat keras sehingga tempat dia mendarat menjadi sebuah kawah walaupun tidak terlalu besar dan menimbulkan asap yang tebal. Tapi sial bagi shinobi yang menendang Yona, karena dia juga terkena tebasan vertikal di bahu kirinya. 'Sialan, refleknya sangat cepat.' Batin shinobi itu mengometari Yona. Kemudian shinobi yang satunya berdiri di samping temannya yang tertebas itu. "Bagaimana lukamu itu?" Tanya shinobi mengenai kondisi temannya itu. "Tidak apa, tidak terlalu dalam, ayo kita serang bersama!" temannya itu mengangguk.

" **Katon Renkeijutsu:Karura.** "

DUAR

Tempat Yona terkapar langsung hangus terbakar karena jutsu yang berbentuk seperti naga itu. "Satu penganggu menghilang, ayo kita susul bocah sialan itu."

"Maaf, tapi kau tidak akan pergi kesana, tapi ke dasar neraka, sialan!" Sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka dari belakang.

BUAGH

Dan sebuah tangan berwarna hitam mengkilap menghantam mereka berdua dengan sangat kerasnya sehingga terdengar sesuatu retak pada lengan mereka yang dipukul.

DUAR

Mereka terpental ke sebuah batu yang sangat besar dan membuat batu itu hancur lebur. Setelah itu Yona mendekati mereka, tapi yang dilihatnya hanya ada 1 orang saja dan 1-nya lagi berubah menjadi air 'Mizu Bunshin.' Batin Yona, dan tiba-tiba dia merasakan ada orang yang datang dari belakangnya dan segera menghadap ke arahnya. Karena terlambat menyadarinya, Yona terkena tusukan di perut bagian kirinya. "Huh, jangan meremehkan jounin, sialan." Ucap shinobi tersebut. Lalu dia mencoba mencabut katananya, tapi dipegang oleh Yona dengan sangat kuat sampai tidak bisa digerakkan.

" **Katon:Gouryuuka no Jutsu.** "

Tiba-tiba sebuah api berbentuk kepala naga datang mengarah ke shinobi yang menusuk Yona. Tidak ada pilihan lain, shinobi itu melepaskan katananya dan melompat ke belakang, tapi sialnya lagi dibelakangnya ada orang bertopeng yang bersiap untuk menyerang.

BUAGH

Tengkuk shinobi itu dupukul sehingga membuatnya pingsan dan orang yang memukulnya berubah menjadi kepulan asap. Tiba-tiba saja datang lagi seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan orang berubah menjadi asap itu. "Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya orang tersebut setelah sampai di tempat Yona. "Huh, kau terlambat Itachi!" Itachi terkejut dengan perkataan Yona, tidak disangka Yona langsung mengenalinya. "Kenapa kau terkejut begitu, hanya kau saja yang bisa membuat kage bunshin secepat itu." Ucap Yona yang bisa menebak reaksi Itachi. "Seperti biasa, kemampuan mengobserfasi sangat hebat." Ucap Itachi.

"Oh iya, Naruto, Sasuke, dan Iruka bagaimana?" Tanya Yona yang merasa khawatir. "Tenang saja, Shisui sudah kesana."

.

.

.

"APAAA, kau menghilangkan kunai yang kudapatkan itu?" Naruto berteriak kearah Itachi yang baru saja melaporkan kejadian tersebut.

BUAGH

BUAGH

BUAGH

BUAGH

Empat pukulan pun melayang kearah kepala Naruto. "SAKIT…kenapa kalian memukulku?" Tanya Naruto yang merasa dirinya tidak bersalah. "BODOH, kau baru saja hampir kehilangan nyawamu, tenang sekali kau mengatakan itu, kupukul lagi kau." Iruka bersiap memukulnya lagi.

"Sebaiknya jangan Iruka-sensei, nanti kebodohannya akan semakin parah!" Ucap Sasuke.

TWITCH

"Siapa yang kau panggil bodoh, sialan?" Balas Naruto tidak terima dipanggil bodoh. "Orang barusan mengucapkan 6 kata.", "SIALAN, ayo kita lanjutkan yang tadi pagi!", "Kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku, rambut durian." Dan mereka pun pergi ketempat yang mereka janjikan tadi pagi. 4 orang dewasa disana hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat tingkah 2 bocah 10 tahun itu.

"Oh iya Itachi, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu, hanya empat mata saja." Yona terlihat sangat serius saat mengatakannya. Itachi hanya mengiyakannya saja dan mereka pun pergi ketempat yang sepi. "Ada apa Yona?" Tanya Itachi penasaran. "Begini, hanya beberapa kata saja, Itachi, jika kau ada masalah ceritakanlah pada kami, hanya itu saja dan itu terserahmu kapan kau akan memberitahu kami."

.

.

.

[Keesokan Harinya-Sore Hari-Lapangan Latihan Uchiha]

Karena insiden kemarin, hari ini akademi diliburkan. Dan kesempatan ini digunakan untuk berlatih oleh 2 orang bocah yang sudah saling menganggap sebagai rival. Tapi beda lagi dengan Yona, dia dengan malasnya hanya duduk dipinggir sungai sambil memakan bakpaonya. Setelah habispun dia segera pergi dari sana.

"Yona-nii-chan! Mau kemana kau?" Naruto yang melihat Yona pergi penasaran dengan tujuannya. "Hanya ingin melihat pesananku."

.

.

"Terus kenapa kau akhirnya ikut?" Yona merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran 2 bocah dibelakangnya. "Aku hanya ingin mengambil peralatan ninjaku yang sedang dirawat." Jawab Sasuke. "Bukan kau Sasuke, tapi si bocah jingga ini." Balas Yona sambil melihat Naruto. "Aku hanya ingin ke Ichiraku Ramen." Jawab Naruto dengan keringat dinginnya. 'Bukannya Ichiraku ada di jalan utama, kenapa dia malah lewat jalan samping ini?'

"Woe Naruto, sejak kapan karaktermu jadi tsundere begini?, bilang saja kau kesepian, bodoh!" Yona heran dengan karakter yang diberikan author kepada Naruto. "Aku juga tidak tahu." Dan pembicaraan itu berakhir saat mereka sampai disebuah took peralatan ninja.

TRING

Suara lonceng terdengar saat mereka memasuki toko itu, "Selamat datang." Itulah yang mereka dengar setelah suara lonceng itu. "Yona-san rupanya, ada apa kemari?" si pemilik toko menyapa Yona. "Paman, aku kemari hanya ingin memeriksa pesanan saya, apa sudah jadi?" Tanya Yona. "Maaf Yona-san, itu belum jadi, mengolah kayu adam sangat susah, mungkin akan selesai sekitar 1 minggu lagi."

"Begitu ya, baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan kesini 1 ming-", "Bercanda." Tiba-tiba omongan Yona dipotong oleh si pemilik toko. "Eh?" Yona kebingungan. "Kau kira nama 'Toko Persenjataan Terbaik' itu hanya pajangan saja." Si pemilik toko tersenyum sambil membanggakan dirinya sendiri. "Jadi maksudmu?", "Hn, sudah jadi." Si pemilik toko langsung mengeluarkan 4 buah pedang kayu dari tempat penyimpanan. "Wow, kau hebat sekali paman, tak kusangka kau bisa mengolah kayu itu." Yona memuji hasil karya si pemilik toko.

"Awalnya aku juga agak kesulitan untuk mengolahnya dan juga aku masih syok saat kau membawa kayu ini 1 minggu yang lalu." Setelah itu Yona langsung membayar pesanannya itu dan pergi dari sana.

.

.

.

Tak terasa hari sudah mulai malam, saat ini Yona, Naruto, dan Sasuke baru saja makan malam di Ichiraku. "Tak kusangka kau akan ikut makan malam di Ichiraku, Sasuke." Naruto terkejut dengan prilaku Sasuke. "Kadang-kadang aku juga ingin makan malam diluar." Jawab Sasuke ala kadarnya. "Dan kenapa kalian mengikutiku pulang?" Tanya balik Sasuke.

"Jangan begitu Sasuke, aku hanya ingin memastikan kau selamat sampai dirumah, jika kau kenapa-kenapa, aku pasti diceramahi oleh ibumu." Jawab Yona yang merasa bertanggung jawab. "Terserah kalian saja."

.

.

.

[Komplek Uchiha]

"Sudah sepi ya." Naruto mengomentari keadaan di jalanan utama komplek uchiha ini. Yona merasakan sesuatu yang buruk sudah terjadi disini dan bersiaga dengan bokuto yang sudah di genggam. "Naruto, Sasuke, kalian diamlah disini sebentar." Dan Yona langsung berlari ke dalam komplek uchiha untuk menghindari pertanyaan yang akan diberikan oleh Sasuke dan Naruto.

.

.

Sudah sekitar 10 menit mereka menunggu Yona, dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyusulnya. Tapi mereka tidak melihat Yona dimanapun dan memutuskan untuk pergi ke rumah Sasuke.

.

.

Saat mereka sampai, mereka langsung masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu. Saat mereka memasuki ruangan keluarga, mereka melihat Yona, Fugaku, dan Mikoto yang terkapar dilantai. Dan juga Itachi yang mengenakan pakaian anbunya. Dia terlihat akan menusuk Yona yang sedang terkapar di lantai.

"Cih, pengganggu." Itachi langsung menyimpan kembali tantonya. "A-aniki, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Sasuke. "Apa? Tentu saja untuk mengetes kekuatan baruku." Sasuke dan Naruto membelalakkan matanya mendengar jawaban Itachi.

" **Tsukuyomi** "

Seketika Sasuke dan Naruto diserang oleh rasa kantuk yang sangat berat. Dan setelah itu Itachi segera pergi, tapi sebelum itu dia melihat Sasuke lagi.

.

.

.

[Keesokan Harinya - Rumah Sakit]

Terlihat ada 3 orang di salah satu ruangan rumah sakit itu. Mereka adalah Yona, Naruto, dan Sasuke. Yona, dan Naruto sudah tersadar, tapi Sasuke masih belum sadar dari pingsannya. Tiba-tiba saja Yona melihat pergerakan pada tubuh Sasuke, dan Sasuke pulih dari pingsannya.

"Hei Naruto, cepat kemari!" Naruto langsung mendekati ranjang Sasuke. Dan pemandangan yang Sasuke lihat saat pulih dari pungsannya adalah wajah Yona dan Naruto. "Yona-san, Naruto?!" Sasuke langsung bangun dari tidurnya. Tiba-tiba dia teringat dengan kejadian kemarin malam. "ITACHI, dimana dia?" Wajah Sasuke terlihat mengeras saat menyebut nama Itachi. "Tenang Sasuke, dia sudah meninggalkan Konoha."

Dan Sasuke terus memikirkan Itachi, semakin lama Sasuke memikirkannya semakin jauh dia jatuh dalam kegelapan. Yona langsung melakukan hal yang sama seperti Kuro.

BUAGH

"SIALAN, KENAPA KAU?" Yona hanya diam saja sambil berjalan kearah Sasuke dan langsung menarik kerah baju Sasuke."Barusan kau memikirkan untuk balas dendam bukan?"

"Tentu saja, bajingan itu sudah membunuh Kaa-san dan Tou-san, memangnya itu salah?" Tanya balik Sasuke. Yona semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada kerah baju Sasuke,"Tentu saja salah, kau menaruh dendam pada orang tak bersalah! Menurutmu apa Itachi memang seperti itu? tidak bukan? Bukannya kau adiknya, jadi kau pasti sudah tahu seperti apa sifatnya." Sasuke membelalakkan matanya mendengar ucapan Yona. Setelah itu Sasuke sudah mulai tenang dan memikirkan kembali pertanyaan Yona. 'Benar juga, Aniki tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu, dan kemarin dia juga menangis.' Itulah batin Sasuke.

"Apa kau sudah tenang, Sasuke?" Tanya Yona setelah melepas cengkramannya pada kerah baju Sasuke. "Hn, terima kasih, Yona-san." Yona dan Naruto tersenyum mendengarnya dan tiba-tiba mereka melihat bahu Sasuke bergetar sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Yona mengisyaratkan Naruto untuk keluar dari ruangan.

Dan Sasuke langsung menangisi tindakan yang barusan dia lakukan. Dia menyesal sudah menaruh dendam pada kakaknya.

 _'Yona, aku titip Sasuke padamu ya!'_

 _'_ _ **Tsukuyomi'**_

.

.

.

To Be Continued…


	7. Chapter 7

Yo! Para reader, pertama saya mohon maaf atas lambatnya mengupdate fict aneh ini, kedua maaf juga karena banyaknya OC yang muncul, akan saya usahakan untuk mengurangi OC-nya.

Segitu aja dah basa-basinya dan selamat membaca chapter 7.

 _ **Shroi, Orenji, Aoi _ Asamaki Hao**_

 _ **Disclaimer _ Naruto, Shaman King, One Piece bukan milik saya tapi cerita ini milik saya**_

 _ **Warning : Semi-Xover, OOC, OC etc**_

 _ **Rate : M (Untuk beberapa pertarungannya)**_

 _ **Summary : Sudah 4 tahun sejak pembantaian Clan Uchiha. Selama 4 tahun itu, Yona, Naruto, dan Sasuke hidup di bawah atap yang sama sebagai sebuah keluarga. Sekarang mereka hidup hanya untuk mewujudkan ambisi dan cita-cita masing-masing.**_

Chap 7 : Pemburu dan Mangsa.

Selama 4 tahun ini sudah banyak hal yang berubah, contohnya penampilan…hmmm… lebih tepatnya sih gaya rambut Yona, hal itu membuat Naruto dan Sasuke mengomentari gaya rambutnya itu.

 _"Yona-nii-chan, ada apa dengan gaya rambutmu itu?!"_

 _"Hm… memangnya kenapa Naruto?"_

 _"Begini, jika saja sekarang kau seorang shinigami dan memberikan nama 'Zabimaru' pada bokutomu itu dan mewarnai rambutmu dengan warna merah, kau sangat mirip dengan 'dia' saat time skip di animenya."_

 _"Itu benar Nii-san, apa kau tidak cukup meniru gaya berpakaian si ketua Yorozuya itu? Sampai-sampai gaya rambut si wakil divisi ke-6 itu kau embat juga."_

 _"Kenapa kau juga ikut-ikutan, Sasuke?"_

*Abaikan saja itu

Jika ada yang bertanya bagaimana mereka hidup selama 4 tahun ini, mereka hidup dengan memanfaatkan kebun yang tepat berada dibelakang rumah milik keluarga Sasuke. Mereka menanam sayur dan buah-buahan, dan separuh hasilnya itu mereka jual dan separuhnya lagi untuk dikonsumsi. Tapi terkadang mereka sering berburu di hutan sekaligus melatih insting mereka.

[Atap Akademi]

Oh iya…sekedar info saja, sekarang Naruto dan Sasuke sudah lulus akademi. Dan saat ini mereka sedang menunggu Jounin pembimbing mereka di atap akademi.

"Hei, tadi kita disuruh Iruka-sensei ke atap untuk menunggu Jounin pembimbing kita bukan?" Naruto yang sedang kebosanan pun mencoba memastikan informasi yang dia dengar dari Iruka.

"Itu benar, memangnya kenapa Naruto?" Satu-satunya perempuan yang ada disana menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'memangnya kenapa?' Sakura-chan? Kita disini sudah dijemur selama 2 jam loh, 2 JAM." Jawab Naruto sambil menekankan kata '2 jam'nya.

"Bisakah kau diam Naruto! Kau membuat keadaan disini semakin panas." Kata Sasuke yang merasa terganggu dengan tingkah Naruto.

"Sialan Jounin itu, saat dia datang akan kuhajar dia."

GRUUUUK

"Sepertinya kau tidak punya cukup tenaga untuk menghajarnya nanti." Komentar Sasuke saat mendengar auman perut Naruto.

POF

Tiba-tiba sebuah asap muncul di depan Naruto dan terlihatlah seorang pria yang wajahnya hanya terlihat 3/4 saja yang membuatnya terlihat seperti penjahat serta pakaian Jounin yang lengkap.

"Yo semuanya! Maaf terlambat, tadi aku sedang membantu seorang nenek-nenek membawa barang menuju rumahnya tapi saat aku ingin kemari aku tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan." Ucap Jounin itu tanpa rasa bersalah, sampai-sampai membuat mereka bertiga sweatdrop.

"Jadi untuk apa kau mengumpulkan kami disini?" Tanya Naruto dengan sebuah urat berbentuk perempatan di dahinya pertanda dia kesal dengan pembimbingnya ini.

"Ehm…" Batuk Jounin itu (sok) berwibawa,"Aku mengumpulkan kalian disini untuk perkenalan dan membicarakan misi pertama kita." Lanjut Jounin itu dengan tampang yang masih (sok) berwibawa.

"MISI PERTAMA!? MISI APA ITU?" Tiba-tiba wajah Naruto bersinar saat mendengar kata 'misi' dari mulut sang Jounin.

"Pertama marah-marah, sekarang sangat senang, kepribadianmu sangat aneh, Naruto." Sakura mengomentari kepribadian Naruto.

JLEB

Sebuah panah dengan tulisan aneh menembus tubuh Naruto. "Tidak usah terburu-buru begitu, kita mulai saja perkenalannya dari kau aneh-kun."

JLEB

Kali ini 2 buah panah tertancap di tubuh Naruto. Sasuke yang agak kesal dengan tingkah Naruto pun ikut mengomentarinya,"Cepat kenalkan dirimu, aneh." Kali ini bukan sebuah panah tapi sebuah perempatan di dahi Naruto.

"Kau bilang apa tadi, maniak tomat?" Tanya Naruto sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sasuke. "Aneh, A-neh, apa kau sudah tuli, maniak ramen?" Balas Sasuke.

"Huh…" Sang Jounin menghela nafasnya, "Kita mulai saja darimu sakura-gami!"

"Tapi mereka?" "Abaikan saja!" Sakura menghela nafasnya.

"Nama saya Haruno Sakura." "Hal yang kau sukai, tidak sukai, dan impianmu?"

"Saya menyukai nikujaga dan…" Sambil melirik Sasuke yang masih adu hinaan dengan Naruto, "… saya tidak menyukai sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak ada di dunia ini." Ucapnya sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri. "Dan impianku untuk menjadi kunoichi terhebat." Dan tepat saat itu, Naruto dan Sasuke menutup acara mereka.

"Sekarang giliranmu rambut kuning, sebutkan nama, hal yang kau sukai, tidak sukai, dan impianmu!" Perintah sang Jounin.

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, aku suka berlatih dengan Yona-nii-chan dan ramen, aku membenci menunggu ramen matang dan aku benci seorang MANIAK TOMAT." Kata Naruto sambil menekankan kata-kata 'maniak tomat'. "Impianku untuk seorang Hokage, dan aku juga memiliki sebuah ambisi, yaitu mengalahkan Yona-nii-chan." Itulah perkenalan singkat Naruto. 'Pandangan mata yang bagus, tepat seperti yang dikatakannya, dia memiliki tekad yang besar.' Batin sang Jounin.

"Sekarang giliranmu raven!"

"Hn, namaku Uchiha Sasuke, aku senang latihan, aku tidak menyukai maniak ramen…" Kata Sasuke sambil melirik Naruto.

TWITCH

Sebuah perempatan muncul dikepala Naruto. "Impian…tidak…bisa dibilang ambisi, aku ingin mendengar sebuah cerita dari seseorang." Sang Jounin dan Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tapi Naruto yang mengerti apa maksud Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis saja.

"Oh iya, kau belum memperkenalkan dirimu, Sensei." Sakura menanyakan identitas sang Jounin. "Maaf atas hal itu, namaku Hatake Kakashi, aku tidak akan menyebutkan hal yang kusukai dan tak kusukai, kalian masih dibawah umur untuk mendengarnya. Impianku masih sedang kupikirkan."

Meraka bertiga sweatdrop mendengar jawaban Kakashi sambil berkomentar dalam hati,'Jadi yang kami ketahui hanyalah namanya saja.'

"Baiklah, sekarang kita bicarakan masalah-", "MISI PERTAMA." Naruto memotong ucapan Kakashi.

"Benar. Baiklah aku persingkat saja, besok misi pertama kalian adalah menjadi seorang Genin yang sesungguhnya dengan cara latihan bertahan hidup dan kalian akan melawanku." Kata Kakashi.

"Genin sesungguhnya? Apa maksudnya itu Sensei?" Tanya Sakura yang bingung dengan ucapan Kakashi. "Dimataku sekarang kalian hanyalah seorang bocah yang baru saja lulus akademi, walaupun kalian sudah mengenakan hitae ate itu, tapi belum mendapatkan persetujuanku, bagiku kalian belum menjadi seorang ninja dan jika kalian gagal, akan ku kembalikan kalian ke akademi. Oke sekian penjelasannya, besok berkumpulah jam 5 pagi. Oke kalian boleh pergi, oh iya, pastikan besok kalian tidak memuntahkan sarapan kalian."

POF

Kakashi pun menghilang diikuti munculnya asap. Walaupun Kakashi sudah pergi dari sana, mereka bertiga masih terdiam di tempat duduk mereka karena ancaman sang Sensei.

'Di kembalikan ke akademi, katanya? Jangan bercanda sialan, aku tidak ingin membuang-buang waktuku disana, aku harus segera bertemu dengannya.'

'Jangan main-main brengsek! Itu hanya memperlambat jalanku untuk menjadi hokage.'

'Bagaimana ini? Jika aku kembali ke akademi, aku akan berpisah dengan Sasuke-kun.'

Itulah yang sedang dipikirkan mereka. Tidak ingin membuang-buang waktu, Naruto segera pergi dari sana, tapi…

"Mau kemana kau Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke yang sudah kembali tenang. "Tentu saja latihan, memangnya kenapa?" Tanya balik Naruto. "Dan apa kau bisa mengalahkannya jika sekarang kau berlatih?"

"Lalu, APA YANG HARUS KULAKUKAN?"

"Pertanyaan yang seharusnya adalah 'apa yang harus kita lakukan?' apa kau kehilang akalmu saat diancam seperti itu.?"

"Itu benar Naruto, kita ini tim, bukan?" Sakura mendukung pernyataan Sasuke. "Maaf… terima kasih." Kata Naruto. "Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan, Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura yang sudah masuk ke topik utama. "Kita buat rencana, Sakura, kau bantu aku, Naruto kau ingat baik-baik rencana ini!"

.

.

.

[Keeson Harinya]

"AHHHhhhhmmmm…Selamat pagi, Nii-san." Sasuke yang baru bangun tidur memberi salam kepada Yona yang sedang membuat sarapan. "Oh Sasuke, selamat pa-…! Ada apa dengan kantung matamu itu?" Tanya Yona saat melihat kantung mata Sasuke yang seperti panda itu. "Aku tidak bisa tidur." Setelah itu Sasuke segera ke kamar mandi untuk menyegarkan dirinya.

.

.

"Naruto?" Tanya Yona. "Seperti biasa!…Terima kasih atas makanannya." Jawab Sasuke sambil mengakhiri sarapannya. "Aku berangkat, Nii-san!".

.

.

.

[Tempat Latihan, 04.58]

"Are Sasuke-kun?" Tiba-tiba sebuah suara perempuan terdengar dari belakang Sasuke. "Sakura kah? Selamat pagi." Salam Sasuke dengan datarnya. "Selamat pagi Sasuke-kun…dan dimana Naruto?" Balas Sakura sekaligus menanyakan keberadaan Naruto.

TAP! TAP! TAP! TAP! TAP!

Terdengar suara orang berlari dari belakang mereka. "SASUKEEEEE!" Dan panjang umurlah orang yang sedang mereka bicarakan. "Sialan kau Sasuke…hosh…kenapa…kau…tidak…hosh…membangunkanku." Protes Naruto. "Untuk apa? Memangnya aku ibumu?" Balas Sasuke.

"Sudahlah Naruto! Sebaiknya kau simpan tenagamu untuk nanti." Lerai Sakura.

.

.

.

[6 jam kemudian]

"Hai semuanya, selamat pagi!" Kata Kakashi tanpa rasa bersalah. "TERLAMBAAAT." Naruto dan Sakura mengeluarkan amarah yang mereka pendam dari tadi.

"Yah, tadi ada seekor kucing hitam lewat didepanku…Ahem, baiklah!" Kakashi langsung berjalan ke arah sebuah batang pohon dan meletakkan sebuah jam alarm.

CLIK

"Yosh, aku sudah memasang alarm jam 12." Kata Kakashi. "Misi kalian adalah mengambil lonceng ini dariku, terserah kalian bagaimanapun caranya." Lanjut Kakashi

"Tapi kenapa hanya ada 2 lonceng saja." Tanya Sakura saat melihat hanya ada 2 lonceng. "Siapa yang tidak mendapatkan lonceng ini akan didiskualifikasi dan akan kukembalikan ke akademi." Jelas Kakashi.

'Apa? Lalu kami harus bersaing mendapatkan lonceng itu.?'

'Lalu apa gunanya kami membuat rencana?'

'Sialan!'

"Yosh! Siap…mulai!" Kakashi tidak membiarkan mereka berpikir dan langsung memulainya.

WUSH

Mereka bertiga pun berpencar ke segala arah.

[Persembunyian Sasuke]

'Sial rencana yang kubuat sia-sia, sekarang bagaimana aku mengalahkannya?' Batin Sasuke. Dan saat Sasuke berpikir, '!...jadi begitu, kita dipermainkan kah? Sakura mungkin sudah menyadarinya, tapi dia…huuuhhhh…tidak mungkin si bodoh itu menyadarinya."

.

.

 **"Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."** Terlihat sekelompok Naruto mengepung Kakashi. Mereka semua langsung menyerbu Kakashi. Bayangan pertama mencoba memukul wajah Kakashi, tapi dia langsung menunduk dan memukulnya sekeras mungkin hingga membuat bayangan itu terpental sekaligus menyeret yang ada dibelakangnya dan bunshin itu berubah menjadi kumpulan asap.

Dari dalam asap itu keluar sebuah puluhan shuriken yang besar menuju arah Kakashi, Kakashi yang bisa menebak jalur shuriken itu bisa menghindarinya, tapi salah satu shuriken itu berubah menjadi Naruto dan langsung menghajar wajah Kakashi, tapi

BUAGH

Yang dipukul bunshin Naruto adalah Naruto itu sendiri. "Apa? Kawarimi? Lalu dimana Kakashi-sensei?"

 **"Doton:Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu."** Setelah itu Naruto tenggelam ke bawah tanah menyisakan kepalanya saja.

POF

Dan Naruto yang tenggelam itu pun berubah menjadi gumpalan asap. "Kage Bunshin?"

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang cepat dari belakang Kakashi dan terlihatlah Naruto yang sudah melompat untuk mendaratkan tendangannya ke kepala Kakashi, tapi Kakashi segera menunduk untuk menghindari tendangannya itu, dan seringai Naruto terlihat menandakan dia puas dengan apa yang dilakukan Kakashi.

BUAGH

Dan muncullah Naruto dari bawah tanah dan memukul dagu Kakashi.

POF

"SIAL! Kawarimi lagi, dimana dia?" Naruto kesal terkena jebakan yang sama lagi. "Dibelakangmu! Seorang ninja tidak akan membiarkan dirinya diserang dari belakang, bodoh." Tiba-tiba saja Kakashi sedang jongkok dibelakang Naruto dan tangannya membentuk segel harimau. **"Konohagakure Hidden Taijutsu Ougi:Sennen Goroshi."** Kakashi menancapkan kedua jari telunjuknya pada lubang anus Naruto dan menerbangkannya. "AAAAaaaaaaa."

.

.

.

"Suara itu, Naruto kah?" Setelah mendengar suara itu Sasuke segera mencari asal suara itu. "Sasuke-kun?" Dan Sakura muncul dari semak-semak dibelakang Sasuke. "Sakura! Kebetulan sekali, kau sudah menyadarinya kan?" Sakura pun mengangguk tanda dia mengerti. "Maaf sepertinya pertanyaanku tadi membuatnya menjadi bumerang."

"Tidak usah dipikirkan, sekarang kita cari si bodoh itu, tadi aku mendengar teriakannya."

.

.

.

"Sudah kuduga kau pasti bertarung dengannya." Ucap Sasuke yang baru saja menyelamatkan Naruto yang tenggelam di sungai. "Mau bagaimana lagi, aku harus mengambil-"

"Naruto, apa kau kehilangan akalmu lagi saat diancam seperti itu, kapan kau akan belajar dari pengalaman?" Sakura mengkritik kebodohan Naruto. "Huh, apa maksud kalian?"

"Kakashi bilang 'misi kalian' kan? Menurutmu apa itu maksudnya?" Seteleh beberapa menit Naruto berpikir…dia memiringkan kepalanya tanda tidak mengerti. "Bodohmu itu keterlaluan sekali Naruto, baiklah akan kujelaskan! Kita ini apa? Tim kan? Lalu misinya apa? KI-TA, kita mengambil 2 lonceng itu kan? Itu artinya kerja sama bodoh." Jelas Sakura.

"Lalu apa maksud saat dia bilang 'siapa yang tidak mendapatkan lonceng ini akan didiskualifikasi'" Tanya balik Naruto. "Aku yakin itu hanya untuk memecah belah kita." Kali ini Sasuke yang menjawab. Akhirnya Naruto mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Jadi rencana kemarin?", "Iya, kita lakukan! Sekarang kita yang akan menjadi pemburunya dan dia mangsa kita."

GRRRUUKKK!

Sasuke sweatdrop saat mendengar dua suara itu secara bersamaan, "Kalian…tidak sarapan?" Duo Pink Jingga itu hanya mengangguk, "Kenapa? Jangan bilang karena ancaman kemarin itu? dia kan hanya bilang 'jangan muntahkan sarapan kalian' bukan jangan sarapan!?" Setelah itu Sasuke mengeluarkan 2 buah onigiri dari kantung ninjanya, "Ini makanlah, untung Nii-san menyuruhku untuk membawanya. "Arigatou." Ucap dua orang itu. "Oh iya Naruto, kemarilah, aku pulihkan dulu lukamu."

.

.

.

"Yosh! Ayo kita bertarung secara jujur dan adil!" Ucap Naruto saat ada di hadapan Kakashi. "Ano sa, apa kau benar-benar bersembunyi disana?" Bukannya menjawab Naruto langsung berlari kearah Kakashi.

"Akan kubalas perbuatanmu tadi sialan! **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**." Muncul asap putih dan saat asap itu menghilang ada 4 Naruto di depan Kakashi. Naruto pertama berlari dengan kecepatan penuhnya dan melompat menuju tempat loncengnya, tapi gerakan seperti itu bisa dibaca Kakashi sehingga dia bisa menangkap kepala Naruto dan membenturkannya ke tanah.

 **"Henge."** Naruto kedua dan ketiga berubah menjadi shuriken besar dan Naruto keempat mengambil shuriken itu dan melemparnya.

WUSH!

Kedua shuriken itu mengarah ke kepala dan kaki Kakashi dengan kecepatan tinggi, tapi Kakashi melompat tinggi-tinggi dan berhasil menghindarinya, tapi…

POF

Shuriken yang berada di atas berubah menjadi Sakura, lalu mengkap kaki Kakashi, "APA!" dan melemparnya. Lalu Naruto dan Sasuke muncul dari dalam sungai dan bersiap mengeluarkan jutsunya. **"Fuuton:Tenjakusen"** Angin di sekitar Naruto berkumpul didepan Naruto dan Naruto langsung menghempaskannya kearah Kakashi yang masih melayang di udara dan Sasuke langsung mengeluarkan jutsunya juga, **"Katon:Goukakyuu no Jutsu."** Api Sasuke membesar karena angin Naruto dan langsung membakar Kakashi. Tapi saat api itu menghilang hanya memperlihatkan kayu dan abunya saja.

"Kawarimi?" ucap mereka bertiga, lalu entah mengapa mereka menyeringai. "Sakura/Sakura-chan!" Ucap Sasuke dan Naruto. Sakura mengangguk lalu menarik sesuatu dari tangannya.

.

.

[Persembunyian Kakashi]

"Serangan kombinasi yang hebat, dan itu harusnya bukan jutsu yang bisa digunakan genin. Jika mereka sudah bekerja sama seperti itu, mungkin mereka sudah menyadari maksud dari tes ini, dan waktu tinggal 5 menit lagi, apa yang akan mereka lakukan?" Setelah mengobservasi serangan SNS, Kakashi merasakan sesuatu di kakinya dan benar saja, ada kawat baja yang melilit kakinya dan Kakashi pun tertarik dari tempat persembunyian itu menuju arah sang penarik.

"ITU DIA! Serahkan loncengnya, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yang pertama kali melihat Kakashi langsung berlari ke arahnya diikuti oleh Sakura dan Sasuke. Dan…

"YOSHA! Kami mendapatkannya!" Ekspresi bahagia pun terpasang di wajah mereka masing-masing.

"Yah, sepertinya kalian tidak perlu kembali ke akademi!" Ucap Kakashi setelah mereka mengambi loncengnya. Wajah Naruto pun bersinar bak sebuah matahari, "Itu artinya?" Naruto mencoba menebak maksud dari ucapan Kakashi. "Itu benar, kalian lulus! Sasuke, Sakura…rencana yang bagus, Naruto…perjuangan yang bagus."

"Eh? Tunggu dulu, kenapa kau tau aku dan Sasuke-kun yang membuat rencananya, Kakashi-sensei?" Tanya Sakura. "Karena tidak mungkin orang yang tidak mengerti maksud dari latihan ini yang membuat rencananya. Yah walaupun dia lah yang paling banyak bertindak di latihan ini." Jawab Kakashi.

"Entah apa aku harus sedih atau bahagia." Ucap Naruto dengan ekspresi yang susah digambarkan. "Yah bagaimanapun juga, tim 7 sudah terbentuk dan besok misi resmi pertama kita. Besok berkumpul disini jam 7 pagi."

"Apa kau yakin jam 7, Kakashi-sensei?" Tanya Sakura

"Itu benar, mungkin saja kau datang 6 jam kemudian." Kali ini Naruto yang berkomentar.

"Jangan salah sangka, tadi pagi itu sebenarnya aku sudah sampai, dan aku hanya mengetes kedisiplinan dan kesabaran kalian saja, disiplin dan sabar adalah salah satu kunci untuk menjadi ninja." Jelas Kakashi. 'Cih! Alasan!' Batin mereka bertiga.

'Aku yakin mereka pasti berfikir itu hanya alasan.' Batin Kakashi.

.

.

.

[1 Minggu kemudian]

Saat ini tim 7 sedang berada di ruang misi untuk memlih misi selanjutnya. "Pergi ke kota tetangga untuk menjaga anak dewan berbelanja, atau membantu menggali kenta-"

"TIDAAAAK!" Belum selesai Hiruzen -sang Hokage ke-3- menentukan pilihan misi yang akan dipilih, Naruto langsung menolak permintaan itu. "Tidak, terima kasih! Jii-chan, aku ini ingin melakukan misi yang lebih menantang, berikan misi yang lain!"

'Aku setuju!'

'Dasar! Orang merepotkan.'

'Sudah kuduga hal ini akan terjadi.'

Batin Sasuke, Sakura, dan Kakashi. "DASAR BODOH! Kau baru saja menjadi genin, kau harus mencari pengalaman dulu dari misi yang sederhana." Protes Iruka yang juga berada disana.

"Tapi selama ini kami hanya mendapat misi-misi yang aneh, bahkan kami menangkap kucing sialan itu 15 kali, apa gunanya kami mendapat pengalaman yang sa-."

BUAGH

"Hentikan itu, sialan." Ucap Kakashi setelah memukul Naruto. "Naruto, kalian ini baru seminggu menjadi Genin, misi tingkat D adalah misi yang terbaik bagi kalian! Hmmm…"

"Kalian tahu, tadi pagi aku sarapan oyakodon dicampur ramen, dan rasanya enak sekali."

"Hn, lebih enak saat dicampur tomat ceri."

"DENGARKAN AKU!" Hiruzen kesal merasa dicampakkan. "AAaahhh, kenapa Jii-chan selalu menceramahiku. Aku ini bukan bocah nakal yang suka berbuat onar lagi, aku sudah berubah berkat Yona-nii-chan dan …" Melirik Sasuke sesaat lalu memalingkan wajahnya dalam sekejap, "Berubah? Kebodohanmu itu masih sama." Ucap Sasuke.

TWITCH

Sebuah urat berbentuk pertigaan menyembul di dahi Naruto dan memberi tatapan sinis pada Sasuke. 'Selalu saja blak-blakan seperti itu.' Batin Hiruzen dan Iruka.

"Baiklah aku mengerti, akan kuberikan kaian misi tingkat C, kalian akan mengawal seseorang." Wajah Naruto berseri mendengarnya. "Kalian akan mengawal seseorang bernama Tazuna, dia seorang pembangun jembatan yang terkenal. Besok temui dia di depan gerbang jam 7 pagi."

"Yosh! Siap laksanakan." Ucap Naruto.

.

.

.

[Keesokan Harinya, 06.45]

"Yona-nii-chan, kenapa kau berpakaian lengkap seperti itu?" Naruto heran saat melihat Yona yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya. Saat ini Yona mengenakan kaos merah, celana panjang berwarna hitam dengan garis vertikal berwarna merah, dan menggunakan yukata berwarna putih dengan pola seperti awan disetiap ujungnya serta lambang pusaran air dipunggungnya yang dipakai sembarangan dan mengenakan sepasang sepatu boots berwarna hitam. Yona juga membawa sebuah katana yang sarungnya berwarna biru dan sebuah bokuto yang dibuatnya 4 tahun yang lalu.

"Aku ingin pergi menemui teman." Ucap Yona singkat. "Dimana?" Kali ini Sasuke yang bertanya. "Sama seperti kalian, Kirigakure." Naruto dan Sasuke hanya ber-oh ria. "Ayo berangkat!" Setelah itu mereka berangkat dengan Yona yang berlari dibelakang sambil melihat secarik kertas.

 _'Senpai, bisakah kau datang kesini?! Kumohon, ini darurat, aku butuh bantuan.'_

'Bertahanlah sebentar Mangetsu, aku akan datang.' Batin Yona.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued…

Sekali lagi saya mohon maaf karena terlalu lama updatenya dan jumlah word chapter ini sedikit dari biasanya.

.

.

Terimakasih sudah membaca chapter 7. Sampai ketemu lagi di chapter berikutnya. Dan juga tolong kritik dan sarannya.


End file.
